Zero
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: Zero has come to the Teen Titans to keep Raven in line. Maybe a possible push towards love too. R&R PLZ! This story was actually an RP with my friend Jameson. Pairing inside! Disclaimer:Doesn't own Titans. Jameson owns Zero.
1. A fateful embarrasing beginning

Jump city, at a glance it was any thriving metropolis of industry and harmonic lifestyle for the good people that lived there. No one would guess that in reality it was a city filled with crime. That crime however, was quickly taken care of by none other than the cities own guardians of justice, the Teen Titans. Currently, it was near evening, and the sun was slowly setting from the sky. The Titan Tower got the best view of the sunset of course, however, any peace that may have gone on was disrupted as the alarm went off, a bank in downtown Jump City was being robbed. The first thing heard was a "Titans! Trouble!" from Robin.

It was Mumbo Jumbo,up to no good...again..."You,how did you get here so fast,"questioned a confused blue man."Well...next time,be sure you can't be seen from our roof,"Raven bluntly declared.  
The panicked Mumbo quickly took the money and ran, trying to escape in an alleyway as Robin yelled "Titans! Go!" Like he always did. Just another day of busting crime in Jump city.  
"Wow,Mumbo put up a good fight this time!"Said Beast Boy."Yes,Real good!But we are victorious!"Shouted an enthralled Starfire."Yeah...woohoo..."Said Raven Monotoneously."Can we get a pizza now?I'm starving!"Yelled Beast Boy.

Unbeknownst to the Teen Titans, a shadowed figure was watching them from the rooftops, soon after the police arrived to pick up Mumbo, the figure vanished. Robin planted his fist into the palm of his other hand and said "Alright team, let's go for some pizza, but don't forget, the Titans never rest as long as evil's around." With that a loud "Booya! Meat lovers pizza it is!" Was heard from Cyborg.  
"No way!I've been those animals Tin Man!"Screamed Beast Boy."Who is this man of tin Robin?"Questioned Starfire.All four left to eat pizza,arguing and explaining.  
Yes,four.Raven Wasn't one to socalise and wasn't about to now.She needed to meditate anyway.And with that she headed off to her room.

Unknown to Raven, though maybe she sensed it, the figure from before followed her back to the Tower. Once she went inside, it was certain that the shadowed figure also made it's way inside the Tower as well, following her.  
Raven turned,a cold presence near,something only a person who is a part of a demon in anyway could feel."Who's there?What do you want?"

Suddenly, all the lights in the tower went off, leaving it pitch black. A voice called out from the shadows, but where in the shadows it was coming from was hard to tell. "Not one for pizza"  
"Who are you?"A glass shattered somewhere near."What do you want"  
A cold chill blew at Raven from behind as she felt a hand under her chin. "There, there. No need to be so hostile"  
She slapped the hand."Do NOT touch me...ever!"Her eyes glowed red for the slightest moment.'Crash'  
The lights went on then, and standing before Raven was a beautiful man dressed in clothing obviously not of this world. His hair was dark purple like Raven's and his eyes were dazzling. He also had...black wings coming from his back? "Well, that was rude.."

"Who-what are you,why are you here,what do you want"  
He smirked slightly, obviously he had taken Raven by suprise, that wasn't an easy thing to do. "I was not given a name, but I am known as Zero, the Dark Angel of Dark Heaven." With that he bowed momentarily and looked Raven over. "I expected someone older"  
"What do you mean older..?

Zero shook his head and stepped forward, bending over a little so he was at eye level with Raven, he was tall after all. "I expected you to be older than this." After saying this he gets a good look at her and then turns his back to her shrugging. "Instead, they assign me to some...kid"  
"Assign?What the hell are you talking about?"She backed away,she didn't like being touched and she really didn't like being so close to someone whom she'd never met.

He turns back to her, except now he somehow was holding a red apple in his hand and took a bite out of it. "Listen, there are things you're not suppose to know. Though just so you know, I'm a Dark Angel from Dark Heaven, which co-exists with Light Heaven, y'know, the Heaven that's in all the church books, no one mentions Dark Heaven." He takes another bite.  
"okay then,Zero right?Well Zero,how do you know me and what were you assigned to me for?"

He smirked again and sighed "Oh, boy that's a long story, better pull up a chair." With that, he snapped his fingers and a black chair came up from behind Raven and she fell into the seat. Zero just leaned against the wall. "Well, you know all that stuff that's been going on right"  
"What stuff?"Anger rose to her voice.  
He rolled his eyes, "You know, with your father, big bad Trigon"  
"Grrr...what about it?How do you know?"

He pushes off the wall and walks up to her, taking a seat indian style and floating there infront of her. "Well, let's just say the people up there told the other people up there to do something about him trying to get to this world through you. And what do you mean how do I know? Everyone knows, Trigon was only one of the worst things to happen since Melface killed all the dinosaurs"  
"Why were you sent here"  
"Heh, well ya see. I'm here to moniter you, and kill you if necessary to prevent the end of this world."

"Get away from me"  
"Oh come on, it isn't that bad. Besides, I could take you to Neo-Azarath if you wanted"  
"Stay Away...I'll kill myself to safe the earth,I don't need your help.Go away"  
He shook his head. "Yes, I've heard the saying 'the best way to go, is to go away.' However it isn't that easy Raven."

At that moment the Teen Titans walked into the front room."Friend Raven,We're back!"Shouted Starfire.'No reply'.'Somethings not right,' thought Beast Boy.Then he heard it,barley audiable whispers coming from the hallway to their rooms.One voice was Raven and the other was a man.Raven sounded upset.He ran twards the barley lit hallway.None of the others noticed though,they were too busy with other things.

Zero made a standing position again and looked down at Raven, "Why are you being so difficult?" He asked. But then smirked and looked past Raven and down the hall. "Ah, we have a visitor.."

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks.Raven was sitting in a chair and this man was hovering over her.'Diffucult?' "Who are you," he asked.  
Zero looked to BeastBoy and shook his head, "It doesn't concern you." With that he looked back to Raven. "Now then, have the markings been appearing lately"  
"Like I'd tell you,"she snapped.

Zero sighed and placed his open palm again the wall of the hallway. Even from far away, one could see the large explosion erupt on the side of the Titans Tower.When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a perfectly cimetrical hole that went through all the layers of the wall where Zeros hand still stayed in position. "I'd rather not be difficult myself, you know?" Of course the other Titans began rushing upstairs and to the scene after the explosion.Raven...who is this guy?"Asked Beast Boy."No one..."She replied."Friend Raven.Friend Beast Boy!Raven did you have an emotional out burs-w-who are you!"Questioned a scared Starfire.  
"Who are you? If you're looking for a fight you've definately found one!" Yelled an angry Robin as Cyborg said "Aww man! That's gonna be a pain to repair"  
"STOP!"Raven shouted.'Shatter,crack,crumble growl'.Everyone stood in silence,staring at the young empath.  
Zero watched and took a last bite from his apple calmly, while everyone else seemed shocked."Tsk, tsk, this whole Towers going to fall apart at this rate.."

"Raven,friend,you must calm down,"said Starfire."Yeah Rae,please take it easy,"whispered Beast Boy.He put a calming hand on her tense shoulder.  
Robin nodded and also planted a hand on Ravens shoulder. "Raven, it's okay, we're all here for you." Meanwhile Cyborg decided to scan the intruder and find out just who or what he is."

Zero looked to Raven perked a brow."Well you must have your Father's anger because your mother sure didn't seem to have a temper when I met her"  
"He's Zero,a dark angel from dark heaven,"she told Cyborg,"He's gona kill me if I cross the line between good and evil"  
"Not with m-us around!"Said Beast Boy and became a T-rex.

Zero looked at Beast Boy and then to Raven."Well this didn't turn out so well." He said and snickered a bit.  
"What are you talking about now Zero..."Asked Raven getting annoyed.  
All the Titans got in a fighting stance, ready to take on this winged man at the drop of a hat. "I'm talking about my mission.You think I do this for kicks? I'm here under orders from the Dark Seraphs. Besides, Ildon would be pretty displeased with me if I failed an assignment about a little girl"  
"Assignment!"They said in unison.'Man they're dense,' Thought Raven."What must you do Zero?"Asked Raven.

He was about to poke Raven in the nose playfully be decided not to as she hated to be touched by strangers it seemed. "I'm just suppose to watch you for a while, I'm making a report on your current status"  
"If you cause me or especially my friends any harm what so ever I will harm you.And if you do watch me I do get my privacy.Such as in the bathroom and in my room.Deal?"Asked Raven."But friend Raven,what if-mmmm!"Raven covered Starfire's mouth with a sock.

Zero smirked, "Yeah yeah, alright I guess.However, your threats are pretty idle, just so you know." With that he placed his hand back where the wall used to be and in a flash of black light it was back to the way it was.  
Raven rolled her eyes.'As if I can't do that.'

"Oh my god Rae! I can't believe you agreed to this!He could be some creep trying to stalk you!Or worse!He-"Beast boy stopped at the annoyed gaze he got from the goth."Beast Boy,I could sense it if he was lying,trust me for once will you!"She Shouted to him.

He was hurt,he trusted her of course,but who he didn't trust was Zero... Zero leaned against the wall for a moment and looked at the Titans and Raven."So, out of the three boys here I take it the little green man has the hots for you Raven. Yeah, puppy love, how cute." He snickered some and shook his head, his arms were crossed and his hair had fallen over one of his eyes.  
Beast Boy turned as red as a cherry."I DO NOT!"He shouted.  
The other Titans laughed a little at Beast Boys obvious blunder.

Zero however just stood there."I didn't know I'd be baby-sitting...Wait, what am I talking about, I'm just suppose to watch after Raven." He said this mostly to himself as he conjured up a bottle of some alcoholic beverage.  
Raven snickered at Zero's expence...on the inside.Beast Boy was still red and sweating now...strange.The others were laughing at Beast Boy,expecially Cyborg...of course.  
"Now what?"She asked Zero.

Zero looked to Raven and perked a brow."What? you're okay with this whole thing now?" He asked.However, Robin didn't like it much.  
"No,I'm not but I am a pacifist and I don't want violence unless there is no other solution," She stated."

What's wrong f-Robin,"Asked Starfire.  
Robin narrowed his eyes behind his black mask and said,"I just don't like this Starfire, there's something way too fishy about this guy.Better keep your guard up at all times..." After this Cyborg leaned over and said to Robin quietly. "He isn't showing up on my scanners, I had to go to mode B87pi. That's the only one he'd show up on, but to tell you the truth I don't know what this guy is." Zero however walked over to Raven and looked down at the short and somewhat fragile yet strong girl. "Bvradu guiildes mundazz?"

(I'm pretending that's old traditional Azarathian. He said "Do you still speak the language?")

"Yes,but use english so my friends may also hear what you have to say to me"  
Zero nodded and smirked. "Yeah, alright then." He then pats Raven on her hooded head much like an adult would do to a small child and walked off down the hallway...towards Raven room.  
"Not so fast!We had a deal!"Shouted Raven."Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos!"A huge pipe suddenly blocked his path."And NEVER touch me!"'Crash,bang,boom,thud'  
Zero phased through the pipe and looked behind him. "  
Hey, I gotta see if you're hiding something from me, it'll only take a sec." With this he went through the shadowed wall and into Ravens room.  
Raven phased after him,now in her room."Get out,I hide nothing here but my books and poems."Zero had a look around, he observed his surroundings."You know, this looks like one of the room in the palace of Dark Heaven..." He turned to see Raven. "Is that so?.." Smirking he walks over to her and said,"If ever enchanted were I with a look, it would never be from a picture in a book, if ever a gaze would come my way, it would leave me speechless with nothing to say, if ever a time when your eyes did not glow, then something is wrong I surely would know, if ever your heart does not let me in, then let me watch it from outside, even encoated in Sin..."

"What was that?"

He smirked at her. "A poem, jeez, you said you had poems so I decided to give you one of mine to appreciate, I bet you write poems too. Especially since I took Poetry lessons from the best Poets around, the Mystics, and under Ildon himself." With that he took another look at her room.  
"Haven't you seen enough?What does it take to get you out of here"  
He turned his head to look at her. "Hey, why are you so hostile and secluded?" With that he walked over to her, bent down and lightly poked her little nose with his index finger. "I think you need to find some of that stuff called love." He said this and then stood back up and phased out of her room into the hallway.

'GRRRRAHHHHHHHHH,He DID NOT JUST TOUCH ME!'Said Anger,one of her emotions.'BOOOOOM!'"Uh oh what did I break now?"She walked twards the noise.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"Said Cyborg and Beast Boy.The tv exploded...again.

Zero watched Raven come into the main room where Beast boy and Cyborg sat infront of a busted television. Robin was training in the weight lifting room, and Starfire was in the kitchen cooking...something.

"You need to learn how to control your anger, besides, why don't you like being touched? I bet it's because no one's touched you the right way before"  
"SHUT UP!"Raven covered her ears.Three vases broke.Beast Boy became aware of what had just happened.He walked over to Raven to help calm her."Rae,deep breaths.Focus on your center." Soon everything stopped busting.

Zero grinned, "Now ya see, all you need is someone you're comfortable with to show you some affection." With that, Zero walked over, placed a hand on Beast Boy and a hand on Raven, and pushed the two together so they kissed momentarily.  
They sat there shocked.Raven's emotions were on a high.Happy was dancing,Anger was cursing,Timid was trying to smile but failed,Brave was tooken by surprise,Love was singing,and Smart was shaking her head.  
"What gave you the right to do that!"Shouted Raven.  
Beast Boy was in la-la-land.

By now, Zero was sitting there right beside him with his hands on his knees. "Well, I thought you'd enjoy it, besides from the red on your face I'd say you did enjoy it to an extent, I know old green boy over here enjoyed it." Zero then pointed over to a Beast Boy who had huge hearts for eyes and was almost drooling and frozen in place.

Raven stared at Beast Boy in shock.She waved a pale grey hand infront of his face."Beast Boy...you there?" No reply.  
Cyborg quickly came over and gave Beast Boy a wet willie after burping in his face.This made Beast boy crack up at first, untill he remembered what happened and turned completely red, not sure what to say. Zero, who was quite happy with himself, watched this unfold as he looked to the three.

Raven sent Zero a message through telepathy.'What the hell did you do that for'  
Zero gave her a response also through telepathy. 'Well why not? I could feel the hormones growing in the room.Besides, I figured he was the right choice, who else would you preferred to have kissed you'  
'You have no right to tamper with my emotions'  
He nodded,'True, but I wasn't tampering with your emotions, only you can truly do that.I was lending a helping hand, what you don't like green boy?'. He snickered a little out loud.Cyborg and Beast Boy were wondering what they were doing since Zero and Raven were communicating through their minds it looked like they were just sitting there staring at each other.  
'I-I-Stop twisting things'  
With that Zero got a huge grin on his face and stood up, pointing at Raven. "I knew it!".He said this out loud, for a moment Beast boy and Cyborg wondered if Raven and Zero had a staring contest and Raven blinked.  
"K-K-Knew what"  
Zero smacked his forehead and looked down at Raven with one eye open and the other eye closed. "You do, you have strong feelings for Beast Boy!More than a friend obviously"  
"I-I do not!"

Zero walks behind Beast Boy and places his hands on his shoulder, patting Beast Boys head."Oh come on, look at that green visage, you can't say you don't like him, besides you'd hurt his feelings if you denided him."

Raven phased through the floor and into her room."I need to meditate..."Sigh"Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos,Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos,Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos"  
Zero sighed and sat down next to Beast Boy, nudging him. "Tough break kid"  
"What do you mean?"He asked.

Zero looked to Beast Boy and rolled his eyes. "It's gonna take some work to make Raven open up to you about her feelings"  
"What do you mean?I-I don't like her that way,we're just good friends!"

Zero stands up and shakes his head, walking out of the main room and down the hallway. "What is with these kids, since when is speaking about how you feel or what you think such an unimaginable condemning Sin? This isn't 893"  
'I've been meditating for two an a half hours,poetry break.' Raven grabbed a Black onyx book and flipped to a blank page,grabbed her pen and began to work.

Zero spent the whole time outside of Ravens door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head lowered.He wondered when she'd come out...if ever.  
"Done with 13 poems in 6 minutes!" Raven whispered,"I like this one the most." And she began to read it. "Run Away

Welcome to my world Step inside if you dare Watch out for the darkness Which will sweep your insides bare.

The silver cuts deep The pain lets you scream inside Rivers of crimson caused By your mortal suicide

Look at the dark shades of gray As despair fills you within Misery lurks in the darkness As doubt settles in.

Crying from the pain,  
Waiting for the eternal sleep You'll never shed the pain That goes down deep.

Slowly all your hopes,  
Goals and your dreams Are drowned out by the sound Of your own frightened screams.

Welcome to my world I'd warn you not to stay While you can still leave,  
Turn and run away."


	2. A Night Out

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans ans Jameson owns Zero,I just own half of the plot.  
Enjoy!

The hallway around Ravens room seemed to be the darkest part of the Tower, except maybe for her actual room itself. Zero continued to lean against the wall outside her door, it was nice and quiet too, though too much silence can eventually get old.  
'Guess I can't hide out forever...' Raven put up her note book,stretched,and went out to face the music.  
The first thing Raven would see is Zero standing right infront of the door with his hand up about to knock. He got tired of waiting so he was going to ask how long Raven would take.  
Raven opened her door only to see Zero about to knock on her door."Can I help you?"

Zero grinned and put his hand back down at his side. "Yeah, it's about time, I've been waiting out here for hours. If you're going to do stuff can it at least be stuff I can do with you or actually be with you instead of having a wall between us"  
"Besides sleeping and showering I see no problem with that as long as your quiet when I meditate...why did you embarrase me infront of my friends"  
"Oh yeah of course, no problem there. Besides, I bet you snore and I really don't need to see you naked." He smirked a little wider at this to emphasize the humor in it. "Embarass you? I was just trying to help you out actually, besides it wasn't as bad as you make it out to be."

"Are you here to kill me or are you trying to play cupid?It was embarrasing and Beast Boy,well,Beast Boy is just a good friend of mine"  
Zero snickered at her words a little before saying "It was just some playfull fun ya know. No need to get so out of whack." He pushed his dark purple bangs out of his one eye with his fingers.  
"Well next time,if there is a next time,please make it less playfull for my sake please..." 'Watch there be a repete,he won't listen...' He nodded and showed her a white toothy smile. "Okay then, next time I'll kiss you instead." 

He laughed at this and turned his back to her, walking down the hallway and gesturing for her to follow.  
'He'd better be kidding!How old is he!' Raven walked after him.  
Continuing walking, he waited untill she caught up with him and was walking by his side, then he resumed walking at a regular pace. "C'mon, we're going out tonight, I haven't seen much of this city yet"  
"Where exactly are you planning we go?"

He outstretched his arms to emphasize what he was saying. "Anywhere, this city is huge and where we go has no limit. Time means nothing and Jump City is ours for the picking." Once all this grand talk was done, he lowered his arms and rubbed the back of his neck a little. "Or actually, I was thinking a nightclub and bar or something, heh"  
Raven rolled her eyes,"I suppose we have nothing better to do,let me tell the others where we're off to though"  
Zero nodded, "Alright, I'll be waiting on the roof for you then." With that he floated up and went through the shadows of the ceiling like a ghost untill he was gone from sight.

Raven walked into the living room. Beast Boy was playing games with Cyborg,he turned around, blushed, and continued playing. Robin was trying to fight off Starfire who was trying to get Robin to taste her pudding of Joy. "Hey,Robin,Zero and I are going into town for a while,that okay?" "Huh?Oh yeah,sure,have fu-" Starfire managed to finally get the Boy Wonder to eat her vile pudding.He had a sickned look on his face.Raven phased through the roof to meet up with Zero. Beast Boy on the other hand had lost his game.Why you ask?Well he was a tid bit upset now hearing that Raven was going out tonight with that guy Zero,he didn't trust him...

Zero was looking over the city beyond the tower when Raven had appeared on the roof. His wings were fully extended at each side of him and perfectly aligned with one another. Even someone who didn't like bats would agree his Wings were beautiful, and they seemed to look even bigger than they did before...maybe he could change their size at will.  
"Where to first Zero"  
Zero scratches his head and looked to her. "Uh..well, I don't know my way around this city very well so how about we fly around a bit and look for a place"  
"You got it" They took flight..

Flying overhead, Zero had a habbit of placing his hands behind his head and flying on his back. "Oh yeah, you hungry at all"  
"Yeah." 'My god,how come I didn't notice I was that hungry' Raven looked at Zero flying on his back,not knowing it was a habit thought,'Show off'  
Suddenly, Zero descended down and stopped hovering in the air mere inches from the ground, infront of the pizza place.  
'Ah,the faithful artery clogging pizza place' She sat at a table and waited for Zero to join her.

Zero shrugged and sat next to Raven at the strange shaped table. "Actually, the building just looked kind of cool. I didn't know it was a resturaunt. What food they got here"  
"Uh...didn't you read the large neon sign"  
Zero looked to the sign. "Yeah, Pizza...what is that"  
"Well,it is a food consisting of bread,marinara sauce,chese,and any topping you wish"  
Zero shrugged and said "Yeah alright...you order for us then, I'll take whatever. Hmm..pizza...pizza...when did this get invented"  
Raven sighed,'Well,not sure exactly how old he really is but is was obviously way before pizza was invented...' Just then a bubbly brunette stepped up to them.

"May I take your order?" "Uh,yeah,we'd like two vanilla milk shakes and a medium size pepperoni pizza please." "Will that be all?" "Yes..." And then she finally left... 'Why a vanilla milk shake'  
He thought for a moment before nodding at Ravens order like he understood what she was talking about. "Yeah, wow it has been a while. I'm suprised it's changed this much. Last time I was on Earth in America was during that whole, independence from England thing. Ever wonder how they won?...Heh."

Zero made his wings much smaller and folded them behind his back. He looked around and noticed they were the only ones on the terrace this night.  
"Why do you seem surprised we're the only one's here?It's 12:30a.m,this pizza parlor is open 24/7...uh,I mean,all the time"  
Just then the Vanilla shakes came and were set down infront of them, the pizza would obviously take a little longer. Zero smirked and said "So I can do this without people staring." He dipped his fingers in the shake and dabbed it on Ravens nose.

Raven took a moment to process this but when she did she had an evil smile on her face,yes,a smile..."Yup..." Raven dipped her spoon in the shake,bent it back,and sent flying shake at Zero's forehead.  
Zero watched as it struck his forehead, he wiped it off with a napkin before leaning over and licking the vanilla shake off of the tip of Ravens little nose. "not bad"  
Raven was startled."W-what did you do that for"  
Zero gave an innocent look as he licked the shake off his fingertips and blinked at Raven? "Well why not? It's just fun, loosen up a little. You actually look pretty cute when you smile, which seems to happen once a blue moon.."

'Don't make it dissapear then...' "Yes,I can smile,I'm not cute,and please don't touch me..." Raven hated being tooken by surprise.  
Zero laughed. "Always so distant and disliking of physical contact from anyone. But yes you are cute indeed, when you want to be." With that the pizza soon arrived and was placed before them.  
'I seriousy doubt that...' Little known to the two,a green fly was hovering above them,watching them very closly 'He touched her!'

Read and Review please!  
Tell me your thoughts Earth Monkeys! 


	3. A Bar?

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns the charactor Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero looked at the pizza and took a slice, it was hot but he didn't mind, he just took a big bite and chewed, then swallowed. "Not bad, for a second I thought someone squashed it...it's so flat"  
"It's supposed to be flat..." Raven took a slice of her own and began to eat it. "How old are you?"

When Ravens question surfaced, Zero had a long string of cheese from his mouth to the slice of pizza in his hand. He pulled so it snapped and then swallowed. "Well that was kinda sudden, but...I wish I could tell ya sweetheart, I have no idea. I was created a long time ago, but you see...time really has no place in Light and Dark Heaven. So I could be 400 years old, or 400,000 years old. Either way, my body is permanently stuck at the age of 20 or so."

'Sweetheart...' Her head throbbed.  
'They don't even notice me.' Thought the fly...

"Yeah so that answers that question...kinda." He smirked and continued eating, taking a break and sipping his shake now and then. Though he often wondered why he ate.  
Raven grabbed another pizza and began eating."Do you enjoy killing people"  
Zero shrugged. "Depends if they deserved it or not...Well, even so, no I don't enjoy killing people, it certainly isn't how I get my kicks. Just part of my job. Things happen and alot of times I can't control it, I'm sure you know what I mean.."

'You have no idea...' "Well,why are you assigned to me?Or do they just pick people at random"  
"Well you see, Light Heaven normally has it's own 'agents' to do this sort of thing. However they're pretty booked right now. Also, they prefer someone else deal with something like this, and since it's one girl they feel it's below them. So they hired the Dark Angels, and I was sent to watch over you. Y'know, stop the end of the world...or this world at least"  
"Oh...now I'm not too sure what to say,I'm out of small talk..."

Zero smirked. "Oh so it was just small talk eh? and here I thought you were actually a little interested in me." He winked at her teasingly and finished his shake.  
Raven rolled her eyes..."Yes,I really don't want to know why you were assigned to kill me"  
Zero shook his head. "I wasn't, I'm here to watch you and report back to Heaven, it probably wouldn't even be my duty to kill you if they wanted you dead anyway. They'd probably get someone on the higher ups for that, maybe even master Ildon. Yeah...Ildon, there's a cold and calm guy whose serious all the time...you might like him, heh."

"What are you implying..." She was getting upset.  
Zero grinned widely and waved his hands infront of him. "Oh nothing, nothing at all"  
'You'd better not...' "Well,seeing that it's nothing what shall we talk of now"  
Zero leaned over a little. "So, tell me a little about yourself then Raven, hell, tell me about the other Titans too."

"They,well,Robin is the leader who shouts annoying puns and says,"GO!" as if we were trained dogs and follows Starfire around like a lost puppy.  
Cyborg is Mr.Fix-it and loves to cream Beast Boy at mindless video games, kinda like an older brother to me I guess.  
Starfire is very extatic and loveable, a little too happy, how she manages to be that happy I will never know.  
And Beast Boy is a goofball and loves tofu, he can be caring and serious one minute then childish and foolish the next."

Zero nodded, and leaned back in the chair. "And all that leaves is you." "You know enough about me for now Zero..." 'Childish! Am not!' Thought the fly, flying closer to hear more, now hovering over a remaining slice of pizza.

Zero shrugged and said "Hey if you say so Raven." With that Zero decided to leave the last piece of pizza for Raven if she wanted. "Well, I notice the short spikey haired dude with the mask seems a bit uptight too, the skinny redhead reminds me of the rhapsody angels in light Heaven, the Robot-man seems like...well...not sure, haven't seen much of him, he seems to like video games though, and the green boy seems to like you alot I'd say, he's the only one out of the four that comes right to your aid."

'I-I do not!' Thought the fly. "No he d-doesn't!" Said Raven. 'Does he'  
All Zero said after some snickering was "Denial." With that he stood up and stretched.  
"I'm not in denial"  
"Whatever you say Raven, but it's obvious." With that he took off into the sky from the pizza parlor.

Raven followed after Zero and the fly after her."What do you mean it's obvious?What's obvious!" 'Man, they're fast' Thought the little green fly. (A/N: Let's just say they paid,kay?)

Zero stopped in mid air suddenly and looked at Raven who almost crashed into him. "I mean it's obvious he likes you, it's obvious you like him or at least think about it"  
"Grr...he does not! I do not! We wouldn't,we're friends!" Said Raven getting flustered.  
Zero scratched his head. "I think it's because in your line of work you two can't afford to have feelings for one another, it could lead to too much trouble...But I'll drop it for now." With that Zero continued flying again.

'Like hell I'd tell you anything...'Thought Raven, levitating after him.  
As they both flew, Zero looked over to Raven for a moment. "Hey, where to know? How about a drink or something"  
"What kind of drink"  
"Well what do you think I'm talking about? The only kind of drinks worth having, y'know at bars and stuff."

"I don't drink...you may as long as you don't end up drunk"  
Zero shrugged. "Oh come on, not even the nice candy drinks? Pina Coladas, Mudslides"  
"No...sorry,I have a duty and a reputation to up hold if I want to be a Titan...plus,I'm 15,I'm under age..."

Zero smirked. "Hey, I know your age now." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
"You never asked"  
Zero nodded. "I doubt you would have told me for some reason." He then suddenly plummeted again and landed outside of a night club.

Read and Review NOW! Filthy earth monkey.  
PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON! 


	4. Movies and a Green Fly

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

"W-wah...people"  
Zero looked at Raven and perked a brow. "Yeah, it looks like there's people in this building. That a problem"  
"No,I just...I'm not a people person..." 'Tell me about it..' Thought the fly.

Suddenly two hookers came up to Zero and asked him if he wanted a date and why he was baby-sitting a Titan. "A date?...A fruit of some kind"  
"Uh,let's go..." Raven grabbed Zero and dragged him to an ally and explained the difference of a fruit date and a date date...

Zero just nodded. "I see, well...you wanna go on a date Raven?" He laughed and walked out of the alleyway and up into the sky again.  
"Only as friends Zero..." She muttered,and flew off after him. 'DATE!Grrr...' Thought Beast Boy the fly.

Floating there in the sky in a sitting position he looks to Raven. "So, let's see...you know any good places"  
"A poetry place that serves great tea,but it doesn't seem like it'd be a place you'd enjoy"  
"I'll go there when I want some quiet and mellow surroundings then." After saying this he looked around. "Oh I know, how about one of those mvoies you guys have going on"  
"Kay,which one?"

Zero landed infront of the movie theater and looked at the titles. "Attack of the killer Tofu Ninjas", "It came from Uranus", "Love is a slow death", "The skinning room", and "The 50 year old Teen"  
"The last one seems a bit like you" She muttered...

Zero smirked, "You've just never seen my serious side, heh." Zero then looked up at the night sky and whispered to himself. "You really haven't..." With that he looks to Raven. "So what'll it be"  
"Whatever you pick,I buy,you pick"  
"Hmm, Love is a slow death...I like the sound of that. Heheh." With that he went to the booth.

Raven went up to the ticket lady."Two tickets for 'Love is a Slow Death' please." "That'll be $17.60." Raven paid and the lady gave her the tickets. She turned to Zero.  
"Well,shall we find our seats or do you want to get popcorn and then find our seats?"

Zero walked inside with Raven and looked to her "Let's go to the movie, I don't need to eat any more." With that he headed inside the large dark room and took seat in the middle of the rows of chairs. there were maybe only two or three other people with them.\  
'Okay then...'

Zero leaned back in his seat as the movie started. Basically it was about someone falling in love with a girl that was dead, but she didn't know she was dead and neither did he. Every moment they spent together and every kiss or touch they shared, poisoned the boys heart more and more. Finally, an angel from heaven called the girl to come with him and that it was time for her to leave. But the boy had to stay behind, but so much love given from a dead girl, killed him itself, and he went to heaven to search for her.

"Well...that was a happy movie" Said Raven as the credits began rolling.  
Zero leaned over and whispered "Yeah but see, they only show Light Heaven..." "True,because poeple are so blind,they fail to see the truth"  
Zero nodded and looked to Raven. "Also, it's sad but often times people don't get to be with who they want to on the other side, it's a long process and takes alot of work to"  
"Not exactly sure,but I believe I know what your talking about..."

Zero looked to Raven again. "Oh yeah just so you know, when you do die, just ask for me and I'll be sure to put a word in for ya so you can be with the people of Azarath and your mother if you want.  
s"Really! Oh,um,I mean uh...thanks...Does it seem strange to you that this fly has been following us"  
Zero smiled at Raven even though she tried to hide her enthusiasm. He knew he wasn't suppose to touch her but he couldn't resist. He places a hand on her cheek and said. "See, don't be too afraid to let what you feel show, just be yourself, not what you think you should be." After that he looked up at the fly. "Well, maybe you smell nice or something Raven."

Raven bit her toung and flinched at his touch.She smelled her cloke,it smelled of lavender and herbal tea..."I smell normal,flys have never followed me before"  
"Hey it's not that bad when I touch you or to be touched, jeez." After saying this he looks at the fly. "It's not me, Usually things stay away from me"  
"I try not to react about it okay?I'm not sure why I hate it...that fly is really bugging me...

Zero leaned back, the credits were almost done but it was still dark. "Well, then do something about it I guess"  
'Oh,I will..wait..green?BEAST BOY!' Raven enveloped the fly in a magical black orb and brought it to her face. "Gee,since when did fly's become green Zero?" The calm fly now began to panic. "And since when were they named Beast Boy! You better morph now or I'll morph you!" He morphed and was released from the orb,only to have magial black bands around his rists. "No,not that,when you do it it hurts!"

Zero blinked and looked at the two and started laughing. "See, he does like you Raven, he came to spy on us"  
"I-I do not! I just don't trust you...now,I guess I do a little...And Rae is just my friend"  
Zero shook his head, "Boy you guys are stubborn, oh well yeah alright." He then looked to Raven, wondering what she was gonna do.  
Raven was red to the rim and close to pouring.She talked to Zero through telepathy'  
Your not going to make us kiss again are you?'

Zero looked at Raven and smirked. 'No of course not. I told you I would kiss you instead next time remember?' With that Zero chuckled a little as the lights came on.  
'Never...'

Zero shrugged and walked around Raven and Beast Boy, walking to the exit and going to the movie theaters main lobby, where it was pretty bright. It was also 2AM by now.

Raven looked at Beast Boy."I can handle myself Beast Boy,I told you before,trust me!" "I trust you Rae,who I didn't trust was Zero,but it's okay for now,I'm sorry..." "What ever,come on,let's catch up with him." Raven levitated after Zero and Beast Boy ran after them.

Read and Review now mortals... 


	5. A Strip Club and a Scolding

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, I only own half of the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero waited a bit and looked at the two. "Okay kids, wanna go anywhere else or is it back to the Tower because it's time for you two to go to bed"  
Wherever,pick a place,I don't care..." Raven glared at Beast Boy.  
"What?I said I was sorry Rae"  
Zero decided to tease a little. "How about I take Beast Boy to his first strip club."

Beast Boy turned as red as a cherry and looked at Raven"  
"No,none of that for his infant mind..." "My mind is not infant!" "Anyway,where will I go?"

Zero chuckled a bit and was about to say something when a black Onyx-like Jewel on his wristband glowed with dark energy. "Oh, I have a call one moment." With that, Zero walked over to the other side of the Lobby and took the call, how he did it exactly was unknown.

"Uh..am I the only one that finds that weird?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven glared at him. "  
What!" "You were considering it,weren't you?" "What!Me?No...heh..maybe..." "Men are all the same!"

Zero continued his little discussion. If one looked closely, they could see the hologram-like image of someone coming from the black jewel on Zero's wristband. The man was tall and slender, had long green hair, a serious look on his face, wore purple, and had large black feathery wings.  
Raven stared at the hologram.  
"Rae,hello?" "  
Huh?What?" "I said I was sorry..." "Oh,yeah,right..." Raven looked back to the hologram.

There were parts where Zero spoke loud enough for someone to hear him, as well as the hologram image of a man, or another Dark Angel apparently. "ildon, I'm just having fun, don't treat me like a kid.." 'Sometimes...I think you are still a Child. You have a very important mission, don't slack off or I won't save you from the council again.' Zero nodded the turned off the Hologram and the jewel stopped glowing black. "Yeah...alright Ildon, why are you so serious about things all the time. Need to loosen up and relax."

"Raven went up to Zero."You okay"  
Zero had a droll and "bummed" look on his face but when Raven came up to him he put on a very fake smile and said. "Oh yeah, I'm great. Now' where to"  
"Well,you were about to say something till you had to take a call from your bracelet"  
"Oh right, er...sorry I forgot what I was going to say. Y'know big secret dark heaven stuff...yeah." Zero smilled but muttered under his breath. "More like a scolding from my superior."

Raven had herd him but didn't let on."Well,what were you going to say"  
Zero shook his head "It doesn't matter" he then began walking out of the theater. It seemed like he had just calmed down and became actually a bit more serious for once.  
"Do you want to go back or...what?..." Said Beast Boy.

Zero turned and looked to Beast Boy. "Hey the night is still young, anywhere you two love-birds wanna go"  
"We're not-ugh,what's the use...where ever..." "How 'bout that strip club"  
Zero looked to Beast Boy and perked a brow.  
"What?"

Zero then looked at Raven and shook his head. "I was just kidding green boy"  
"I'm done trying..."Raven seemed calmer... Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Darn,I was hoping to go"  
Zero walked up to Beast Boy and gave him some money. "Knock yourself out." After saying that, he flew up into the air and headed back for the Tower.  
Raven eyed him. "Let's go home Rae..." "Thank You..." They went after Zero.

Read and review pathetic humans.  
NOW! 


	6. Ildon The Mighty

Disclamer:I own half the plot, Jameson owns Zero, and we don't own the Titans.  
Enjoy!

They all eventually arrived to a sleeping Titans Tower, eventuall they all began walking down the hallways to their rooms.  
"Night Rae,night Zero...wait,where are you sleeping"  
Zero placed his hands on Ravens shoulders. "Why I'm sleeping right beside Raven of course." With that Zero cracked up and went off down the hall towards the main room, apparently going to go crash on the couch.

"H-he was kidding wasn't he Rae?Rae?" Raven was heading into the main room.  
"Uh,Zero,we do have a guest room."

Raven was suprised when she went into the main room because before her was Zero talking to Ildon. Ildon stood before them, he was tall, well over 6 feet, and his massive black feather wings were outstretched brilliantly. When Raven came in and spoke, Zero turned his head to look at her, as ildon looked past Zero at Raven and slightly narrowed his eyes. Zero had a bit of a 'bad timing' look on his face.

"O-o-oh..I'm...I'm going now"  
(A/N:Oh yeah, from now on, if Ildon speaks I'll put around it.)

No, wait. I see, so you are the Azarathian girl, you look just like Arella... Zero kind of scratched the back of his head and oustretched his arms at Raven, giving off a 'tah-dah' image.  
"Uh,she's my mother..."

Ildon nodded and closed and folded his black wings to the best of his ability. Indeed, I know it well. We know alot about you Raven, I'm sorry I had to leave you in the care of this particular Dark Angel though. Ildon looked to Zero with a slight glare. "Hey c'mon, I do my job just fine!" Zero said in protest.

"May I speak sir"  
Zero obviously knew she wasn't talking to him, so he looked to Ildon who simply nodded to Raven and awaited.  
"Well,was it not his job to keep tabs on me? Perhaps even kill if nessecary?"

Ildon glared at Zero even more. Is that what you told her now? Ildon took a step forward which made Zero back up a little. "Well...yeah"  
Raven gave a questioning look to Zero.  
Ildon shook his head and said He's suppose to be protecting you, like a bodyguard.

"Well so far he's been doing exactly that sir"  
I see, but did he also mention what he's suppose to be protecting you from?  
"Uh...my father I believe sir."

Ildon narrowed his eyes. Your father? Trigon is a minimal threat to us, I've taken him down before and it would be easy to do it again now that I'm older and more powerful. No, this is something else.  
"May I ask what sir"  
The Nothings...I'm sure you know what hell is, well...you could call them demons if you want. The Nothings want to use you as a portal to get them on Earth. they've enlisted countless help to do it. As of late, only a small number have gotten through to this world and are looking for you this very moment.

"Zero seems very capable sir,if I may imply.What is it that he seems to not be doing exactly"  
Ildon sighed and held out his hand as dark energy enveloped it and formed into the shape of a wicked looking black sword with teeth. He forgot to bring this...Can't fight very well without your slayer now can you Zero? Ildon tossed the sword to him and Zero caught it. "eheh...yeah, guess not.."

"Please sir,do forgive him,I'm sure he did not mean to forget it..."

Ildon walked up to Raven and looked down on the strong but frail girl. Do not worry about him, our main concern is your safety. with that, Ildon conjured up a black rose with no thorns and gave it to Raven. 'Do you always have to do that?" Asked Zero bluntly. It's a strict custom in the Chataeu Aiguille, I won't break tradition.. With that Ildon turned from Raven and walked to Zero.

'What's with the rose?' Thought Beast Boy,peaking around the corner. 'What's with the rose?I hate playing pity girl...' Raven averted her attention back to Ildon and Zero.

Zero looked to Raven and smirked. "It's just a sign of good luck and fortune, it means 'may your beauty and life last as long as this roses'. It's custom to give it to women and men alike on Facinaturu. ..Hmph, you remember your time on my world well.  
'Beauty? Humph, yeah right..' "Oh,uh...thank you sir"  
That rose is special, it is a magic rose from the mystic world, I have linked it with you, it will live and stay beautiful as long as you live, when you die...it dies. "Alwyas the show off huh?" Now Zero, do well...don't fail me. With that, Ildon wrapped his wings around his body and turned into a large black orb which got smaller and smaller until it vanished.

'Wow, I hate Ildon already...' "Come,I'll show you your room"  
"I'll just sleep outside your room. I'd prefer to be in the room with you, but I guess you'll be alright...I hope"  
"Well,when we first agreed to this,I assumed it was about my father, but now it's not. Make a bed on my floor or something..."

"What!" Shouted Beast Boy.  
As the door opened from the main room, Beast Boy fell in. He was leaning on the doors apparently.  
Raven glared at Beast Boy Zero shrugged and left Raven to deal with Beast Boy while he went to her room.

Press the shiny button infedels...do it NOW! 


	7. A Late Night Discussion

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half of the plot.  
Enjoy!

"He's going to protect me,nothing more!" "Don't make me get Robin Rae,you know what he'll say..." "You wouldn't.." "  
Oh,wouldn't I?" Beast Boy started twards the leaders room. "Wait.What will it take to keep your mouth shut?"

Raven and Beast Boy walked into Raven's room,Beast Boy with pillows and blankets at hand. "Don't ask..."

Zero looked around Ravens room a bit, at all the interesting or peculiar things, he then turned and looked to Beast Boy and Raven. "Okay then, I won't. If the Nothing show up we can always use him as bait"  
"Please do..." "Hey,I'm here to protect you too,I actually care,he just wants to keep his job..."

Zero shrugged and went over to Ravens chair, sitting on it, he perched like a gargoyl and closed his eyes. Yes..he actually would sleep like that.  
Raven went to the restroom to change into her PJs then she huddled in her comforter,no matter how hard she tried she could never get warm.  
Beast Boy had a bit of trouble though,his feet got tangled up in the blankets and he fell,causing a portrat to fall off Raven's wall and for Raven to jolt up.

Zero opened one eye at this and looked to the two. "Having trouble sleeping you two? I actually don't need to sleep, I'll stay awake all night and keep watch"  
"W-what picture was t-that Beast Boy?" "Uh..a picture of a woman in a white cloke and a dove in her hand.Oh,and p...p-purple hair..."

Zero shook his head and awaited the displeasure. He folded his wings "M-mother..." Raven hid under her covers. 'Why am I hiding?I should kill him for that...but why aren't I?' Raven's eye's begn to water,but the tear drops wouldn't fall...

Suddenly Ildons voice rang out in Zero's head. Zero! You know what could happen if she feels too much emotion,it will draw them to her even faster, do something... So Zero got up, stretched went over to Raven and sat next to her on her bed. He began rubbing her back. "Hey it's okay...tell ya what, you get through this and I'll do everything I can to let you visit your mom okay?"

Raven began to calm down.Beast Boy looked down at the picture,it was torn a little. 'Mother? Oh man, I've done it this time.God I'm so stupid...' "Rae..." He whispered. Raven got up,now dry eyed and calmer than before she teared. "I-I'm fine now"  
Raven looked at Zero,"Sorry about that Zero..."

Zero gave Raven a smile and could tell she was on the verge of crying but wasn't. "Yeah, trust me I'll also be around to smile for you whenever you need me to." After saying that he pats her hand and walks back over to the chair, perching on it once more.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "I'm so sorry Rae..." Beast Boy now sat beside her. "I wish I wasn't so clumsy I didn't mean to do it,I swear." "I'm sure-yawn-you didn't." "I mean I really didn't mean to Rae,do you forgive me?Rae?" Raven fell asleep oh his chest,breathing long and lightly.Beast Boy looked to Zero for help.

Zero snickered. "She's all yours lover boy." He then closed his eyes and went into an alert yet semi-sleeping state.  
"What! No! Help me Zero, please"  
Zero stood up and lightly and gently placed Raven on her back and off of Beast Boy, he then covered her up and shook his head. "There, was it that hard"  
"Yes,she'd kill me I'm sure for even touching her!"

Zero blinks and touches Raven by poking her shoulder a little. "C'mon she isn't that mean"  
"Yeah, not to you, she actually like's you, she hates me if you haven't noticed"  
"Yeah, that's why she turned a little red and is so touchy on the subject of her liking you after you two kissed"  
"What do you mean"  
"Oh nevermind, I mean I think she does like you, I already know you like her." With that he moved some hair out of Ravens face and walked back over to the chair.

Review or flame,either way, do it...or else... 


	8. A Late Night Dicussion pt 2

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

"All I know is, she's going to have to let someone in and touch her, touch not only her body but also her heart. Or she's going to have a very lonely life"  
"H-how do you know"  
"Kid, I've seen people like her many times before, and their outcome is usually the same. It's true Raven is different than all the others but she'll still be lonely if she doesn't learn to love. But she's young so there's plenty of time for that...for you two"  
"Why me, surly there's someone else that likes her other than me, why do you think it's me?"

"Hey I don't, I'm just saying right now you're the most likely candidate. Take a shot"  
"Can you help, I like her, but I can't really ask her strait out without knowing for sure she really likes me. Please"  
"Yeah why not." Zero get's up, lifts up the covers and attempts to wake Raven up by tickling her feet.  
"Uh...she's not ticklish...and are you nuts! She'll be angry if you wake her up now! I meant like tomorrow or something!"

He shrugs, "Oh she's not? Well that's a shame. Zero pokes one of her feet "Wow, her feet are a little bigger than I thought they'd be"  
"Really? I don't think they are big, I think there like very tiny compared to the logs on my feet"  
"Well that's obvious green boy." Zero then lifts up one of Ravens feet and shows him. "See, they're actually kind of elegant, much different than yours I would hope." After this he set her foot back down and covered them up again and walked back to the chair.

Raven turned,muttering something, sounding like she was talking to someone,most likley... "Her emotions? She talks to them in her sleep? So she's actually sleeping and meditating"  
Zero watched Raven for a moment before closing his eyes again. "I'm glad I don't have a heart or I might start getting feelings for that girl.  
Wait, what do you mean feelings"  
"I'm just talking to myself man, go to sleep"  
"I can't"  
"...then I will..." With that he stayed silent, his wings wrapped around him again.

Beast Boy started shaking, his greatest enemy upon him...silence... After a few minutes,sleep took him away into dreams of the pale empath, talking as he dreamed.  
A good hour passed before Zeros eyes opened and he got up and went over to Ravens bed, looking down at her.  
Raven had a peaceful look on her face,in truth she was dreaming of a horde of bats blocking the sun,not sure why though.  
"Sorry Raven, but in a second you're going to have a very unpleasent wake up call.."

You know the drill nave...press it... 


	9. Hollow Eyes That Froze All

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Beast Boy was hugging his pillow and mouthing something without words.  
Zero narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at Raven. A few moments went by in complete silence, then suddenly Zero yelled "NOW!" quite loudly and quickly and picked up Raven and pulled her off of her bed with blinding speed as a giant demon-like black hand shot through the floor and through Ravens bed and crashed into the ceiling.

Raven jolted up, eyes glowing black. Everything was frozen but her and Zero.  
Zero blinked while holding Raven and looked at her. "What exactly did you do? I didn't think you could do this"  
"I-I don't know...this is the second time this month...is it a bad thing?" Raven gave a worried expression, eyes still black and hollow.

"Not to my knowledge, it's just a sample of your true powers I figure. Looks like you even froze the Nothings." Zero gestured to the giant Demon hand frozen in place.  
"Uh...wow...now what"  
"Well, time in this place is Frozen...I guess we should figure out what to do next..Because they've obviously found you"  
"Now there is an obvious answer, what I meant was what do we do now that they have found me, how did they find me, and what are we to do with the hand in the middle of my bed..."

"Unfortuonately for now, all we can do is run. Don't worry about your friends, the Nothings won't hurt them because all they want is you. We aren't going to run forever, just untill we can figure out a permanent solution. Ildon is working on that right now with Zozma and Nusakan"  
"Can you estimate how long that will take"  
"Unfortuonately no, I'm sorry Raven but you and me will be spending some time with each other for a while"  
"Couldn't any of my friends be of service"  
"You want my honest answer"  
"I don't want you to lie again"  
"Alright, no I don't think there is anything they can do, they can't even fight the Nothings. I usually don't need a weapon to fight with, but my sword is the only thing that can actually slay them and send them back to their world."

"Can't they help in the least,they might make them weaker,not severly, but enough for you to just stick your sword into them"  
"Yeah, I suppose they could. But you'd be putting them in alot of danger if that's the case, besides...we can't stay here"  
"Very well..." "Wait!I wana' help you!" It was Beast Boy. "Ask Zero if he thinks it's a good idea or not, I won't make his job harder than it is now..." "Y-your eyes..."

Zero looked to Beast Boy. "If you really wanna come I guess you can, but it's going to be a very hard road ahead, and unfortunately there may be times when you can't follow me and Raven"  
"I don't care,I wana' be there...uh,I mean uh,it's the least I can do after the whole portrat thing...heh..." "Right...so,Zero,what to do with the hand?"

"Don't worry about that, it'll go away once it realizes you're not here anymore." Zero also noticed he was still carrying Raven and put her down.  
Raven picked off the cotton and feathers from her clothes. "Okay, good. Do we leave now?"

"If you really want to leave in your pajamas, that's fine with me, heh"  
Oh,uh...It's a little to cold don't you think? Heh...I'll be right back..."

Okay, press the button and I won't brain wash you with new wave music... 


	10. A Ship Ride

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero leaned against the wall, Beast Boy was walking to the bathroom, maybe he could get a small peek.  
"Don't you even think about it Beast Boy"  
Zero laughed at this as Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to the bed, sitting down on it while twidling his thumbs and whistling.  
Raven walked out in street clothes. "Ready"  
Zero and Beast Boy both perked a brow at Ravens appearence when she came out.What? People tend to noitce our usual attire"  
Beast Boy and Zero shrugged at each other. Beast boy however ran to his room to change into casual wear as well. Zero couldn't care less.  
"They'll never suspect a thing..." Said Beast Boy. "Uh-huh,sure green boy"  
Zero looked to the two and said "Let's get a move on before time un-freezes". With that, he phased through the ceiling to the roof.  
Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the hand and they phased through the roof as well.

Zero waited for them. "Well, at least all three of us can fly. I don't however suppose you two can fly to Mach 4 can you"  
"No" "Not sure"  
"Well, Mach 3 is around 600-700 mph, and Mach 4 is more than double that"  
"I think I can fly Mach 2..." Said Raven.  
"I see, well let's just fly for now" Zero took off into the night sky, apparently knowing where he was going.  
"Kay."

Zero brought them to Jump city pier, landing on the deck of a large Cargo Ship. "Alright, we have to keep on the move but also stay hidden and out of sight, therefore we're gonna hitch a ride on this ship"  
Beast Boy looked nervous. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" Asked Raven "I get sea sick..." "Oh well,we have to saty hidden and you wanted to come anyways"  
"It's either this or a plane, and I have a feeling we'd stand out alot." Said Zero.  
"Ship sounds good to me"  
Zero smirked and nodded. He then phased through the ships hull and went inside the cargo bay, leaning against a stack of boxes, it was very dark.

Raven and Beast Boy followed him. "Well,I have a feeling this is going to take a long while...oh well" Said Beast Boy.

Zero slumped down, him and BB and Raven were all hiding behind large crates which shadowed them nicely. Not to mention there were hardly any lights down there.  
"Can one of you talk? I need something to go on..." Asked BB. Raven rolled her eyes.  
Zero looked to Beast Boy and shrugged. "What's on your mind little man"  
Beast Boy took a quick glance at Raven. "Uh...nothin.' "  
"Uh huh." Was all that Zero said as he moved over to Raven and looked at her. "You okay"  
"Fine..."

"If you're sure...Oh also, Raven it would be a good idea to un-freeze time so we can start going"  
"Raven blushed. "Oh,uh...right..." She concentrated and everything became normal again,including her eyes. "Aw man,your eyes looked wicked all black"  
Zero looked to Beast Boy. "How'd you get unfrozen anyway"  
"Uh...I'm not sure..."

Zero just shrugged at this and leaned on Raven a little, whispering to her. "It's gonna get pretty tough ahead kid, I can protect you but Beast Boy will have to fend for himself"  
"My name is Raven,not kid"  
"Oh right, sorry Raven"  
"Thank you...see, he calles me Raven, Beast Boy, now why can't you!"

Kuja : He arched a brow at this, "What does he normally call you"  
"Rae..."

"Well, guess you'll have to deal with him yourself Raven." Zero smirked and leaned off of Raven, leaning against the crate again with his arms crossed. There was a sound from above as the ship began to rock and forth, it was finally moving.  
"Oh man...my stomach..." The ship began to rock sending them flying, causing Beast Boy to hit his head on a crate. "Ahhh! My head!" "Hold still..." Raven's hands glowed light blue and she placed them on Beast Boy's head. "Thanks Rae..I mean Raven! I never knew you could heal things"  
Zero looked to Raven. "Is there anything you can't do? Y'know besides laugh"  
"Yes, not be a portal or bring back my mother..."

Zero leans back and closes his eyes after putting his hands behind his head. "Your mother is doing just fine, Ildon told me she's actually quite happy where she is, she just worries about you alot"  
"Makes me want to die..." "What! No! You can't"  
"Take it easy Raven, even though it would make things a whole lot easier if you did die, you still have alot to do that you only can while living"  
"Like what?"

"Well, being a Teen Titan for one. You help people out almost every day, your teammates...no, your friends still need you too y'know. I also doubt the green one is going to let you go so easily"  
"..." Beast Boy blushed.  
"Yep, as I thought. Buy anyway, once we reach Europe we can continue"  
Raven looked at Beast Boy. "What?"

Zero opened one eye at the two to see what BB's response would be"  
"Well I don't hate you Rae, what makes you think I want you to die?" Beast Boy was getting nervous. "Whatever"  
"Well, if you ask me you're lucky to have people that care about youRaven"  
"I guess..." She walked twards a box to read it. Beast Boy turned to Zero. "Well,you said you'd help so help! Please!"

Zero opened his eyes and looked to Beast Boy. "What do you suggest I do? I know what to do if I'm after a girl, but I don't know how to help others do that so well"  
"Just do something! Please!" "Just do what?" "Eep! Uh...nothing!"

Zero stood up, "I'm going to go look around a little, you two behave, heh." With that he left the row of crates and disappeared behind some other ones.  
"Beast Boy..." "Uh...heh...yeah Rae?" "What did you say?"

Zero continued to look around, he could still hear the two talking. He was just checking what was being shipped in the cargo hold.  
"I didn't say anything..." "Yeah, sure..." "I didn't I swear!" "Hold that promise to the Bible!" "I-I can't" "Yeah, because you did say something..." "So what? I'm not tellin' "

Zero climbed on top of a box and looked around. There were huge crates in every direction.."Wonder what's being shipped"  
"Fine, then I'll just nap here..." "Yeah...you do that"  
Walking along the top of the crates, Zero perches over one of them, and looks down in the space between all the crates where Beast boy and Raven are, watching to see if anything would happen.  
After Beast Boy knew she was asleep he sighed. "It's no use"  
Zero hopped down off the box and landed infront of Beast Boy. "What kind of attitude is that?"

"The right attitude on such an occasion as this"  
Zero shrugs and goes and walks over to Raven. "Fine, then I'll keepher company." He said and stuck his tonuge out, laying down right next to Raven and covering her with his Wings so she stays warm.  
"Hey! What are you doing"  
"I'm protecting her, making sure she's safe and comfortable." After saying this, he made his wings get bigger so they covered all of Ravens body but her hair, it was after all getting cold down there.  
"That had better be all..." muttered Beast Boy.

Zero smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, what would I do to her anyway.." He said to himself and made sure Raven was warm and comfortable, One of his wings acted as a blanket while the other as something softer to lay on other than the cold steel floor.  
'Nothing while I'm here,' thought Beast Boy. He huddled at the bottom of Ravens feet and morphed into a penguine. ' There,now I'll be warm...' Zero watched Raven sleep.

Raven had a twisted look on her face now, like she was in pain Zero noticed this and began rubbing Ravens back, placing a hand on her cheek which glowed, trying to ease her mind.  
Raven calmed a bit, but not much, the pain was still evident on her features.

Still noticing this he tries to wake her up gently. She wasn't ticklish so that's out. Instead he shakes her a little.  
Raven jolted up her eyes glowing white, she lifted Zero in the air.  
Zero smirked and reached a hand out and place it on Ravens cheek. "It's okay.."

"S-sorry, I thought you were a Nothing..." She gently placed Zero back on solid ground. Beast Boy was still snoring.  
Zero nodded and smiled at Raven. "Heh, that's okay. I'm glad you're keeping your guard up but don't worry, I won't leave you alone. I'll be right here beside you the whole time to make sure you're safe." With that, Zero smiled a little wider and layed back down, his wings in position to be sheets and a blanket for Raven again. "Thank you..." She lay back down. "Why did you shake me"  
"...You looked like you were in such pain while asleep, I wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't be suffering. Hopefully it was just a bad dream or something."

"Oh yeah,now I recall"  
Zero nodded and covered Raven up with his soft and warm wing. "I think Beast Boy is sleeping below you, careful he doesn't peck your toes, heh"  
"Peck my toe's"  
Zero pointed down at Beast Boy who was sleeping right next to Ravens feet as a penguin.  
"Oh...got it..." She rubbed the gem stone on her ashna chakra (A?N: The chakra in your forehead) and lay down again.

Zero nodded. "Heh, well, too bad I'm not laying there eh?" He chuckled and laid back down as well.  
"Laying where"  
"Oh nothing.." He smirked again.  
"No, lying where"  
Zero snickered again "Lying next to your feet, I think they're cute." He then closed his eyes.  
"How are my feet cute! How did you even see my feet"  
Zero just smiled widely and chuckled a bit. "Can't hear you, I'm sleeping"  
"Answer me Zero..."

Zero opened one eye at Raven, still smiling. "Well, when you were sleeping, Beast Boy wanted me to help him with you. He admitted liking you and wanted my help to make you like him. So I tried to wake you up by tickling your bare feet, to no avail as Beast Boy told me you aren't ticklish." "You aren't going to repeat that...are you"  
"Whaddya mean"  
"You went to fast, all I got was sleeping, BeastBoy, help, like, tickle, told, and ticklish..." Raven seemed dazed.

Zero laughed. "Don't sweat it. I'll tell you later"  
"Okay..." Raven closed her eyes. 'Zero must have a strange fetish for feet'  
Zero nodded and closed his eyes, keeping Raven warm. He even snuggled up next to her and made sure she was close much to Beast boys dismay if he were awake.

"Why so close?" Raven tensed, feeling his breath on her cheek.  
"No reason, I just feel like being close and keeping you warm, I feel I can protect you better and make sure you're safe if I'm close like this.." He then poked her in the stomach softly.  
"Stop that...I don't want to be poked"  
"Sorry...just having fun...I like being around you, you're not as bad as I first thought you'd be..." After saying this he starts breathing softly ' That's because people never try to get to know me...' She soon drifted off.

I thank Zerowolrgirl, Ryan L. Spradling, and an unknown for reviewing.  
I'm starting to think that no one really likes my story so review if you like it, flame if you hate it...

Now for the pun: Press The Button! 


	11. More Nothings

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

The night went by rather peacefully, and a good number of hours later, Zero opened his eyes and looked at Raven. Somehow during the night they transgressed positions and Raven was huddled up against Zero's chest and Zero had his arms wrapped around her. Blinking, Zero let her go and sat up, looking around as daylight poured in through small circular windows in the walls.

Beast Boy started up,looking at Zero. "Hello sir, jolly good day huh?" He lay back down and began snoring again.  
Zero blinked at Beast Boy and shrugged, carefully standing up now without waking up Raven. Though Raven was in street clothes she still wore her purple boot-like shoes that went with her costume. "how cute, heheh." With that Zero walked out of the area and phased through the roof to see where the ship was.  
Raven stirred and noticed Zero was gone. She glanced down.'He's so cute when he's asleep...wait, what!' Raven shook Beast Boy. "Huh? What? Where? Oh, hey Rae." "We need to find Zero Beast Boy, he's gone..." Beast Boy nodded, looking serious. "Right." Raven grabbed his hand and phased them onto the deck.

Zero was standing on the railing of the side of the ship with his wings spread out. He was observing their surroundings, currently there was nothing but ocean as of late.  
"We wondered where you went to." Said Beast Boy.  
"Oh, sorry if I woke you two up or anything. I was just checking to see if we were around any land yet"  
"No,I woke him up, I awoke on my own. Do you see any land yet"  
Zero shook his head. "Nope, nothing yet. I say we're not even a quarter of the ways there"  
"Oh...well, that can be good or bad.."

He shrugged and hopped off the railing, walking up to Raven and Beast Boy. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with the captain of the ship. I'm sure he won't mind if I tell him some Teen Titans are stowing away secretly." He then looked to Beast Boy and smirked. "Sleep well Beast Boy"  
"Yeah...wait,what's with the smirk"  
"Oh nothing at all, heheheh." With that, Zero headed over to the stairs that lead up to the wheelhouse where the Captain would be.  
"I hate it when he does that..."

Zero eventually disappered from sight when he went inside the top part of the ship, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone for now. Zero would be able to sense the Nothings and since Beast Boy was there, he could leave Raven without him for a moment.  
"Me too Beast Boy..." "Yeah, your the mysterious one..." Little to their knowledge their hands were still linked.

A moment passed and Zero phased out of the ground below them, appearing right infront of them. "Aww, how cute, you two are holding hands"  
"Huh? Oh..." Raven quickly unlinked their hands, blushing furiously. She pulled up the hood on her hoody to hide her blush. Beast Boy to was blushing, but had nothing to hide it.  
Zero smirked and said "Anyway, the captain says he's prepared rooms for us so we don't have to sleep in the cargo hold again. We'll also get meals and stuff too"  
"Thank god!" Said Beast Boy. 'Why can't I stop blushing!' He wondered.

"Now then, if you're done being a cherry Beast Boy...and you too Raven. I'll show you guys to the mess hall where they said we can catch some breakfast with the crew"  
"I'm not hungry,besides,I need to meditate"  
"Alright, well follow me anyway." Zero lead them to the hallway of the ship, he pointed Beast Boy to the Mess hall and lead Raven down another room, this was the storage deck. It was empty of people usually 24 hours a day. "No one will disturb you here"  
"Thanks."

Zero closed the door behind them and locked it. He knew she'd go to the middle of the wide room. Zero would simply lean against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down. He wouldn't make a sound but was just there to make sure she was safe.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." While Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was groggily eating some toast and some oatmeal. "Hey there green dude, where's that girl of your's?" "She's not my girl!" "Yeah, whatever, anyways, will you sign my cap?" "Uh...sure..."

Suddenly the silence was broken as Zero said "Raven"  
Beast Boy was walking down the hall twards Zero when he heard,"Raven"  
Zero noticed Raven wasn't breaking her trance. "Raven!" he shouted suddenly.  
Raven jumped up."W-what?"

Zero uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you should probably move from that spot you're in within five seconds"  
Before Beast Boy could blink Raven phased through the door.  
Once Raven was outside of the room, Zero was inside it. Suddenly a huge crash was heard behind the locked door as the ship began to rumble.

"We're sinking aren't we...?" Beast Boy was now beside her. "Yup..." "I'll get the passengers into the dingys" "Good idea..." Beast Boy ran off and Raven joined Zero.

Once inside, Raven saw a huge monstrous demon-like dragon. Zero had his sword out and held the big thing in one hand. However, upon closer inspection, one of the skinny talons of the large beast impaled Zero's mid-section and stuck him to the floor. Zero noticed Raven and chuckled a little. "What took ya?...Don't want me to have all the fun right?"

"Not quite..." Raven chanted her mantra and lifted the Nothing into the celing and then threw it into the metal wall.  
Zero stood up after sliding his body through the large broken off talon untill he wasn't attatched to it anymore, there was a large hole in him though. "Whew, caught me off guard, heh."

Raven stared at him, well actually, she was staring through him. "How...? Nevermind, I don't want to know"  
Zero smirked and looked at Raven "I'll tell ya later..." With that he charged forward and slammed the Sword down on the dragon-nothing. Normally one would think it would cut into it, instead it simply was absorbed into the sword and vanished. It was sucked into the sword and distorted through dimensional means.  
"I like..."

Zero landed on the ground after that as Wwater began filling the room. "Yeah, unfortuonately we haven't found a way to kill the Nothings for good. So all we can do is seal them into places and objects..." With that, Zero's eyes widened as he grabbed Raven by the waist quickly. Holding her against him, he phased to the upper deck and put his sword away, grabbing Beast Boy along the way and flying very VERY high into the sky. Below them, a giant whale-sized Nothing was seen swallowing the ship whole. "Wow...we gotta' fight it huh?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Hell no, are you kidding me? That's an Omega Bismark Nothing. I doubt my sword has enough room in it for one of those." While saying this, he let Raven go since she could fly and let go off Beast boy who turned into a hawk.

"Hey,warn me next time!" Shouted Raven.  
"Heh, sorry." He gave Raven a hug "There, that better?" He laughed and looked down at the Bismark Nothing going back underwater. "This isn't good at all, if something that big could get into your world it's worse than we thought"  
"Great...more good news...oh, and what did I say about the hugging concept"  
"Couldn't resist" Zero said playfully as he winked at her and looked around the sky.  
"Stop the winking!" "Yeah,why do you do the whole huggy winky thing?"

"It's just the way I am." He smirked but then turned away from the two and looked down with a serious face. He thought to himself 'When you've been through what I have, and seen what I've seen, all you want to do is forget and be happy...hide behind a smile.'

"Well, where are we to know? Can it be without people? We could endanger their lives, luckly Beast Boy got the passengers into the dingys"  
Zero put on his happy face and turned to them. "Ah don't worry, I know a place that'll keep us safe a while." With that Zero began flying off into a new direction.

'Great, why didn't we go there in the first place...' "Hey Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy looked serious again. "Yeah...good job getting the passengers off safely." He brightned "No prob Rae..." They flew off after Zero.

Zero stopped suddenly. "Okay we have about I'd say two dozen winged Nothings coming after us right now, this calls for drastic measures." With that, Zero drew a symbol on the air and chanted to himself.(A/N: Made this up...) "Mabadara farukkjhi, hazuhazanto!" The place where he drew the symbol glowed now and a portal opened up. "Short cut, let's go." He then flew into it.

Raven morphed Beast Boy, grabbed his hand, and levitated him through the portal before it closed.  
Once through the portal, they were found in a large building, much like a church one would think, Zero was nowhere to be seen though.  
"Are we in a church?" "I hope not,they make me..uh,nervous..." "Zero! Where'd ya go man?"

The large wooden doors opened down the aisle. The church was actually quite nice, it had roses of various colors everywhere but dark blood red seemed to be the most common. There was a definite gothic-like design to it, kind of creepy actually. After the doors opened, Ildon stepped into the room.  
Raven was a little surprised not to be on fire, being part demon and being inside a church. "I-Ildon? Where are we"  
Ildon looked to Raven, somewhat displeased Beast Boy was with them as he didn't want unwelcomed visitors. This is the grand church of the Mystics in Facinaturu.

"Okay...oh, this is my friend, Beast Boy"  
Ildon nodded and looked to him, narrowing his eyes slightly. If Zero brought you here, it means it was a last resort. Right now you are on another planet entirely. A hidden world to everyone else. You're on very holy land to the mysitcs, do not disrespect this place." With that he turned and left, gesturing them to follow.  
'Okay...stingy...' Thought Beast Boy. They followed close behind.

Ildon lead them to an extremely beautiful scenery, the Roses were everywhere and they glowed with mystic energy. It is permanently night here, many find it depressing but we enjoy it. The sky is often dark blood red, giving the only source of light.  
'Like on Azarath, only it differed from purple to black and all our flowers were dead...' "It's beautiful..."

I am glad you enjoy it lady Raven, we will protect you while we can. With that he vanished into thin air. Zero just then came up behind the two and said. "He's kinda odd isn't he"  
"Lady Raven, your right, that is odd." Said Beast Boy, earning a punch in the stomach from Raven...

Zero walked forward towards some elegant black stairs with gargoyles all around them. "C'mon, you can't go into the Palace of roses unfortunately, but you can go to the town of rootville."

"As long as I don't have to venture into any churchs I'd be glad to..." 

Zero laughed. "Well, those churches aren't the kind you'rethinking of...definately not.." Eventually they arrived in rootville, it's name made sense as giant roots were everywhere, some of the houses were made out of the roots. "The palace is actually made out of a giant formed Rose Bush, this is the roots of the palace."

"Okay,why are you afraid of churches Rae?" "Nice town Zero, very pretty"  
"Yeah, the people here all serve the Mystics. I figured you'd at least enjoy this place Raven, so gloomy and dark and yet beautiful." With that Zero lead them to an inn.  
' Like Rae...' "Well Rae?" "Huh?" "Why are you so afraid to go into a church?" "I'm half demon Beast Boy, one step into a church could set me to flames..." "Okay then...sorry I asked." They followed after Zero.

Read and review please!  
Press The Button! 


	12. A Confession

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero sat down at a table and waited for the two to follow.  
'Okay, I have to win Rae's heart.' Thought Beast Boy. They arrived at the table Zero was sitting at and Beast Boy pulled out a chair for Raven. Though much to his dismay she sat in the other chair thinking he pulled it out for himself. 'Or not...'

Zero watched this and chuckled to himself a little. "Anyway, we'll be safe here for now"  
"Yeah..." Beast Boy said, a little put down.  
Zero nodded as a rather pale yet attractive waitress came to take their orders. "I'll have a dead rose tea"  
"What he said..." "Ditto..."

The waitress nodded and went to get them their drinks. "So, it'll take them quite a long time to find us here...and Raven, I need to speak with you about something in private later"  
"Uh..okay..." Beast Boy was curious.  
"What kind of something?" "The something that is private, nosy..."

"Exactly, and relax Beast Boy I'm not asking her out or anything"  
"T-that's not what I meant!" "Ya know Beast Boy, we seem to be stuttering alot..." "Yeah..."

Zero laughs a little as the drinks are set down before them. The actual drink was sweet but not too sweet, it tasted...well, the taste was indescribable really, but it was good.  
"Mmm...this almost tastes like the moon tea on Azarath"  
Zero nods and drinks quietly...in fact it was quiet there period.  
"Your right,it is good..." Stated Beast Boy.

Raven finished, followed by Beast Boy who seemed to finally calm down.  
Zero also finished and sets his cup down. "Alright, well let me show you to your rooms"  
"Kay," they said in unison.

With that, Zero lead the two up some wooden stairs carved out of the giant root. He lead Beast Boy to one room and Raven to the other.  
"Where will you be Zero?" Asked Raven.  
"Around...but for now." He gently pushed Raven into her room and closed the door behind him. "Take a seat." He said and pointed to the bed.  
Raven sat on the neatly made bed.

Zero sat next to her and looked at her with a serious face. "Raven...have you been, emotional lately"  
"Not really"  
"Don't lie to me...or even if you aren't lying, that means you don't know"  
"I-I'm not sure...which emotion"  
"You know which one...The only way the Nothings could have found you that fast and that precise is if your emotions were acting up very strongly"  
"Well...maybe"  
"I thought so...Have you been...falling in love with Beast Boy"  
"I-I-I...yeah, I guess so"  
"I figured...Because that's a strong emotion that would most likely lead them to you"  
"So...I have to stop loving him...?"

"Of course not, but it would be advisable to supress it for now"  
"I'll try"  
"Alright, good...I'm sorry but it's for your own safety"  
"I know"  
"Oh also...and Raven?.." He had a sincere look on his face.  
"Yeah"  
"I KNEW IT! HA HA HA"  
Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to put him out in the hall. "Night Zero"  
He still laughed but said "Night Raven.." He then leaned against the wall outside of Ravens room and closed his eyes.

Raven meditated and convinced her newest emotion Love to sleep for a while, at least till they got rid of the Nothings, then crawled into bed to sleep. 'I wonder if Love will ever wake up...' Soon she fell into a sound sleep.

Read and Review mortals... 


	13. Talks and Awakining Love

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

It was very silent, though during the late night Zero went outside to talk with Ildon who was sitting on one of the smaller Roots coming up from the ground. His wings were folded behind him and Zero sat next to him.  
"Beast Boy heard Zero leave with his ultra sensitive ears and went to stand guard at Raven's door.

What is on your mind Zero?.." Zero shrugged and looked up at the red sky with it's black moon. "I dunno, tell me something master...why wasn't I made with a heart and emotions? Surely you and Doctor Nusakan could have done it? Zozma, Orlouge, Tiger, WhiteRose, and even Cain were there.." Ildon was silent for a moment before saying Because, you were suppose to be the ultimate Dark Angel, you had to be able to kill without feeling anything...

Beast Boy wondered how long they were safe here and even more so what Zero had to tell Raven that was so personal...

Ildon shook his head. Oh, I get it. Are you thinking about that girl and that annoying green boy? How despite everything else they feel deeply for each other? Zero leaned back and laid on the root. "  
Yeah I guess that's it, I wish I knew what that was like." Ildon smirked slightly. I doubt it..

Raven awoke and opened her door and Beast Boy fell on her. "Beast Boy? What are you doing?" "Guarding your door Rae, I heard Zero step outside and decided to come and stand guard." "  
What all can you hear?" "I can hear people snooring, I can hear a diner down the roads dishes clanking, lots of stuff..." "  
Did you hear Zero and I's conversation!"

Zero closed his eyes. "So, does that mean I'll never love?" Ildon looked up at the sky as well. Most likely, but trust me you don't need love. I went through my entire life without love and I turned out fine." Zero's eyes widened. "Oh God..."

"No Rae, I can choose what to hear, I have selective hearing, I may be annoying and sometimes I may not give you or the others their privacy, but I do have decency." "  
Thanks Beast Boy..."

Zero looked up to the window of the inn that was at the end of the hallway and saw Beast Boy and Raven standing outside her rooms door. "Looks like it's happening."

Beast Boy noticed a sort of hollow feeling in her eyes, he'd always seen a warmth but now it seemed to have gone cold, like a candle died inside of her.

Zero shook his head, "Oh right, I told her not to feel anything for a while.."

"What? Is there something wrong Beast Boy?" "Maybe I should be asking you that same question, what's wrong Rae?" "Nothing, why?" "Never mind..."

Zero stood up and stretched a little. "Well, you don't think they'd both...you know..." Ildon shook his head. I seriously doubt it..

"Beast Boy, what is it?" "You seem colder Rae..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You even feel colder, Rae, I'm worried..."

Zero looked to Ildon. "You never know..." Ildon sighed. I said I seriously doubt it. Zero thought of something and looked to Ildon. "Hey wait a sec...why do I have one then if I'm never gonna use it?"

"Don't be, I'm fine..." "No your not Rae, I can see it in your eyes..." "I said I'm fine!" "  
Calm down Rae...take deep breaths and keep calm..."

Zero looked around and then to Ildon. "Well, didn't WhiteRose take a liking to you? Or no, it was Aselleus right?" Ildon frowned. I don't have time for romance. Zero crossed his arms and said "You're no fun."

"You probably just need your rest..." "Maybe, but I can't sleep..." "Oh..."

Zero stood up and looked up at the window. "I should go back soon.."

"Beast Boy, Zero can't seem to feel but said he wants to.He says he has no heart or emotions." "That's too bad..." "  
Yeah...I can imagine his longing because I have emotions and a heart but I'm not allowed feel. It feels wonderful when I do but then I have to put them away again because if I don't then bad things happen. It's like a child trying to ride a bike without training wheels without even starting out on training wheels. It's like something forbidden..."

Zero headed back inside the inn, he would no doubt be at Ravens room any moment. Illdon however was spending time outside, he seemed wise beyond his years..

"I'm so sorry Rae..." "Why? You didn't make it this way..." "  
Your so strong..." Beast Boy hugged Raven, but Raven just sat there...blank and hollow...

Zero pulled Beast boy off Raven and looked Raven in the eyes. "Listen here, I didn't mean lock it up completely, have some compassion at least"  
"It works either way, there is no in between..."

"Well there is one way to get it back. And Raven, it's okay feel all you want, I'd rather you be happy than miserable and unfeeling...So Beast Boy...give Raven the most loving embrace and kiss you can"  
"Are you serious? Me?" Asked a confused Beast Boy. "But why?"

"Just do it, you've both openly admitted your feelings for each other, so hurry up and snap Raven out of it"  
"Hold on a moment! Snap outta' what"  
"...Just do it, you'll understand afterwards."

"Okay, whatever..." And so he did. He finally stopped for breath. "Okay, now explain"  
Zero shrugged. "I was hoping that'd wake up the love emotion in Raven...guess not. You sure you're doing it right Beast Boy"  
"Yeah...unless there's a different way to kiss a half demon from Azarath, I'm pretty sure..."

"Well it wasn't a very good kiss for one...you just kind of pressed your lips against her and that's it...Did you hold your breath or something?  
"Fine,I'll do it again, but you have to stand out the door, your making me nervous"  
Zero smirked. "Heh, alright." After this he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Raven just stared at him. 'God I hate seeing you like this, it's like when we first met...' Beast Boy cupped her cheek and kissed her passionatly and soon Raven kissed him back with the same passion. Beast Boy pulled away. "Rae..." "Beast Boy..." She hugged him.  
"You kids done yet? Heh." Said Zero rapping on the door.  
"Yes, now explain this all to me very carefully..." Said Beast Boy.

Read and Review my puppets... 


	14. An Argument With Ildon

Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero opened the door and went inside to look at Raven. "How ya feeling"  
"Please don't make me do that again..." Pleaded Raven.  
"Heh, why not you don't like kissing your boyfriend"  
"Not that Zero, you know what I mean...plus you made Beast Boy kiss me again which will most likley scar him"  
"Well, I mean is love awake? Also, what do you mean scar him?"

"Yeah...and yes scar him, I'm sure he didn't want to kiss some gothic ice queen"  
"He likes you, of course he did, and if he didn't want to kiss you..well...maybe I was wrong about you two"  
"No, I did, but I'd like for you to explain this to me...Love awaken"  
" Maybe you should explain that to him Raven"  
"Yeah, okay...but first, where were you"  
"I was just...having a little chat with Ildon"  
"Oh, okay, I won't pry..."

"It's okay, just talking about y'know, Mystic and Dark Angel stuff heh"  
"By the way, your not so very good at lying about little things"  
"Neither are you just so you know...Anyway time to hit the sack." With that he ushered Beast Boy back to his room. Then came back to Ravens room and grabbed the doorknob. "Don't worry Raven it'll work out, glad you found someone to make you happy." With that he closed the door and walked over to the window, seeing Ildon still sitting there. "I still don't understand that guy.  
Beast Boy was getting mad. "You know, no one explained it to me yet!" He shouted.

Zero smirked but it turned sour and he phased through the wall to go talk to Ildon again. "...Hey, ..Master.." Ildon looked to Zero, You don't have to call me that any longer, you're no longer my student.

'Heh, he's gone again...' Beast Boy snuck outside Raven's door and knocked. "Rae, it's me, will you please explain this?"

Zero shrugged and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'll always be your student, you're so far ahead of me in everything." Ildon shook his head, Don't be too sure.

Raven opened her door, "Let's take a walk..."

Zero, why are you so soft in certain mannerisms? You let that Green boy along yet we both know he will most likely die at the end of this journey. "I know...but, it's making her happy so why not, besides...I can always take the fall instead of him." That's just foolish of you to think..

The two teens were walking around in what seemed to be a park. "So, that's why you looked so hollow?" "Yes..." "Wow..."

"If you say so.." I know so, I take it you also didn't tell her the outcome if this goes according to plan? "No..." Idiot...If things pull through she'll become immortal, no...more than immortal, able to cross through all dimensions and realms like us... "..."

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry he made you kiss me..." "Don't be, I wanted to..." Raven's eyes got wide. "You did!"

"Does it really have to be this way Ildon?" I shouldn't have given you such a free mind...but you were beyond what we could have imagined, greater than our expectations... "Stop praising me and answer the question..." ...Yes, it has to be absolute...we can't let anyone stop our plans, even if that green boy get's in our way, kill him. If the Nothings get to her first all is lost, if we can bring her to the sacred place...then all is worth it...

"Wow..." "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..." "Me too..." Beast Boy looked across a field of red roses. "Isn't that Zero" "Where?" "Over there." "Dunk!"

"...I won't harm her you know..." Don't speak of human compassion, if the Nothings get her you will kill her... "...I think I'll pass." Ildon suddenly stood up and grabbed Zero by the neck, lifting him up into the air with one hand. ...You would defy the order? Defy the Mystics, your homeland, and even turn your back on Dark Heaven? All to save some little girl who couldn't care less about you? "..Nnng...I just...don't...want to...hurt...anyone..." With that Ildon drops Zero. ...Such a...fool..

Raven began to get up but Beast Boy kept her down. "What are you doing Rae! That Ildon guy might kill you!" "He hurt Zero, we have to help him, we have to do something!" She tryed getting up but to no avil. The tree behind Ildon glowed black for a moment but did nothing.

"You're always saying...how much stronger you are than me...But you know, I think I'm stronger...it takes alot more strength to be able to kill someone and decide not to, then it is to just kill them because you can.." Silence...I won't have any more of your impudence... "Master, you disappoint me." With that Ildon kicks Zero in the side and sends him flying at blinding speed into the side of a root house. You're the one who disappoints boy...

Raven got up and ran half way to Zero before Beast Boy tackled her. "Get off Beast Boy, I won't see another innocent person be used like this again..." "  
Again?" "Forget it Beast Boy, your not getting that deep..."

Zero slowly got up and looked to Ildon. "Heh...yeah, you always were the strict one, but I guess I'm glad I didn't get Cian as a teacher..." Ungratefull little bastard...I taught you to be stronger than that now stand tall... Zero finally got to his feet and dusted himself off. Ildon heard something and turned his head to see in the distance, Beast Boy and Raven. Interlopers...

Read and Review,more will be posted in about...10-15 minutes tops.  
Press the Button or I'll make you press the button... 


	15. The Fight Begins

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Raven glared at Ildon. "He shouldn't be able to get away with that...Beast Boy, off!" Raven lifted him off and tied him to a tree with her powers. "Sorry Beast Boy, you should have listned..." ' Women...'

Zero looked to Raven and Beast Boy. "Oh great...why are they here, they're suppose to be asleep in their rooms..or even in just one room, I don't care..." That girl seems to be the problem, maybe it would be easier if I just took care of her now and then you'd be back to your old self again and listen to me...

"Rae! Get me down from here"  
Ildon began walking towards Raven and Beast Boy as Zero followed. When Ildon came within mere feet of Raven, Zero stepped in between him and Raven. "C'mon, they're just kids, weren't you a kid once." Ildon uses some unseen powers to push Zero aside and into a tree, though Zero slowly got up. ...No, I never was.

"You want something?" Said Raven coldly to Ildon, looking at Zero.

Don't pity him, he deserves far worse... Zero walked to Raven, though he was kind of dirty and slightly beat up as his clothes were torn he smiled and leaned on Raven a little. "Well hey there, how's it going? Out for a midnight stroll?" Always the joker...always keeping a smile...always...hiding. Should I remind you about...Devon? At the mere utterance of this Zero falls to his hands and knees, his eyes wide as if in fear and tears begin falling from his cheeks, his mouth was open and quivered, but no words came out.

Raven looked at Zero then to Ildon, "No Ildon, you deserve worse, you have a heart and he doesn't but it seems he uses whatever's there...look at him, does seeing him like this make you happy or something!"

Feh, he has a heart, he just doesn't know how to use it. He doesn't know how to use anything right do you? With that Ildon kicked Zero again, sending him flying into the house thing this time, leaving a large hole. ...I'm doing this for his own good, he needs to learn...

"NO! STOP IT!" Raven once again froze time. She walked over to Zero and touched him, he became unfrozen.  
Zero was curled up in a fetal position, his eyes were still wide and tears still silently flowed from them. "  
I-I don't want to kill...I don't want to kill again...don't make me..." He was shaking the whole time...

Raven touched his cheek and wiped away his tears, "You don't have to kill Zero, your too good of a person to be forced to do that..."

He's not a person at all... The voice was Ildons, who was now walking towards them. Foolish girl, this is our realm, we can control time...space...anything here. Your powers are a fraction compaired to ours... Ildon then looks to Zero. Pitiful, why don't you get up...

"Leave him alone"  
I have an idea, tell me Zero, what if I just wounded her right infront of you? Would that...'awaken' you again? Maybe I'd just cut off her feet since you seem to like them so much. Or maybe a hand for kicks... Ildon looked to Raven now. You're the reason he's like this..

"I didn't do anything to him, it's you who's corrupted his mind, as did my father to me. You are no master"  
In a blurr of speed, Ildon picked Raven up by the ankle and held her upside down. Last chance Zero, maybe I'll cut off a toe one by one... With that, Ildon conjured up a wicked looking sword, it resembled a Rapier but had roses on it.  
"Do your worst Ildon, I have no reason to live if everyone takes it all away..."

...What does he see in someone like you. Especially when he is just some body-guard to you? Ildon raised his sword to hack a leg off when Zero stood up, his hair was covered his eyes and his face was shadowed, but an evil smirk adorned his face. "..Heh..." With that Zero slammed his fist into Ildons face which sent him flying through a row of houses and into a stone wall.  
Raven toppled to the ground, looking like she was bowing to Zero and looked up.

Zero didn't say anything, he just walked forward, more wings sprouted from his back in which now he had six massive wings. He was glowing red with pure dark energy as he moved after Ildon, an afterimage following him.  
"Zero..."

Ildon laughed and stood up from the rubble. There he is, there's the Dark Seraphim we created. Tell me something, How does it feel, knowing you're nothing to her, nothing to anyone. you're just a tool to be used? Zero kept walking silently.  
"He's no tool Ildon, he better than that, better than you could ever be. And Zero means a great deal to me..."

Ildon extended his wings. So now what? You're just going to go on your way with her and the green boy? Why? No one will trust you now, if they knew they'd fear you, you're just a lost cause. Zero suddenly stopped and his wings disappeared except for his normal ones. the red energy disappeared and his face grew lighter again, his eyes with emotion. "That's not true...she believes in me...that's all I need."

Read and Review and I'll spare you the puns... 


	16. The Decision

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

"I believe in you Zero, you can beat him, please don't give into him, believe me, it's something you can never take back..."

Zero gave Raven a thumbs up and winked at her. "Hey I know, I believe in myself too, everything will be all right." Ildon began laughing. So, all it took was a friend? All you needed was a friend to do that? You idiot! With that Ildon smacked Zero on the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey..." Just get out of here before I lose patience with you, I'll be watching your progress, after seeing your determination maybe you can succeed after all...BIG maybe...

Raven's cloke suddenly turned red and she grew two more eyes. "Don't make me kill you myself Ildon...never underestimate me or anyone else for that matter..." Her voice was a little deeper and it held more venom.

So, Malichaia was right, tell Gilvise to watch out for now. "I will...I have to take care of something right now." With that, Zero flew up to Raven who was floating and gave her a big hug, rubbing his cheek against hers. "It's okay Raven, we can go now.."

Raven shook and slowly turned back to normal, everything became unfrozen. She hugged him back.

Zero smiled widely and a "Hey hey HEY! What are you doing hugging Raven? And what's going on here?" Came from behind them.

"What was that?"

"That would be Beast Boy" Zero lifted up Ravens pant legs and checked her smooth, milk white legs. "Nope, no damage"  
"Oh! Beast Boy! Sorry!" She released him from the tree and floated back to the ground.  
Zero also floated to the ground, Ildon however was nowhere to be seen. "I figure we should leave her for now, I don't want to have to clean this up."

Raven looked at him. "What a great idea"  
Zero walked over to Raven and Beast Boy, he did the same procedure and opened another portal, where to well...they'd have to find out.  
Beast Boy stepped through, then Raven, but she turned around and pulled Zero in before he could look back.

Once on the other side, they were in a wide and vast field, grass and hills stretched out for miles and miles. And a large tree on a high hill was the only one seen. "Oh, we're in the York Fields"  
"Where's that?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"On the planet York of course. Anyway, let's take a break.." Zero sat down under the large tree.

Raven, followed by Beast Boy joined him. Raven lay on her back.  
Zero looked to Raven and said through telepathy 'Let's not uh...tell Beast Boy what happened back there...Heh'  
'Okay, but why'  
'It would complicate things a bit, trust me'. After this Zero laid down next to Raven and looked out at the hills.  
'I'm confused myself...'

'Let's just say things are a little different now and the plans changed slightly.' Zero then poked Ravens shoe to get her attention. "Hey, you two should get some sleep, you never did go to bed"  
'I'm not tired...Love had enough sleep for both of us, in me she slept for two months'  
"Heh, that's cute..." After saying this, Zero rolled onto his back and looked up at the blue sky and the white clouds.

"Seems Beast Boy already dosed off"  
Zero look over to Beast Boy who was leaning against one side of the Tree and nodded. "Yeah seems so..." Zero then looked at Raven.  
'I'm soo confused!' She thought to herself.  
"Hey Raven..." Zero closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ravens ankle. "Things are going to get tough up ahead...I'll do my best though.."

"Please be more specific Zero, don't leave anything out, I know you have been"  
"We're on our way to the holy city of Murond...We don't know where it is yet but we're working on it. It will supposedly lead to the way to seal the portal within you forever and give you the power to kill Nothings...plus a few other things"  
"And the other things are..."

"...There's a small possibility of Purifcation from all Evil within you, you'd be able to openly and fully express all of your emotions without consequence. The other thing is...You'll be made immortal...you'll be given abilites beyond your imagination"  
"And Beast Boy?"

"Well, despite the incredible danger every step of the way, he should be alright. That is, as long as he doesn't enter the temple with us, otherwise he might not survive the transformation you will take"  
"I thought so...this may seem strange, but is there a way to stop the Nothings and stay how I am? I mean, no matter how much I hate it, my demon side is a part of me..."

"Yeah, you'll get the power but won't change...that's the most likely thing to happen. Hopefully you'll be able to feel more, maybe you'll even become ticklish!" He laughed.  
"Oh dear...I hope not for my sake"  
"Heh, well I'll keep my fingers crossed"  
Raven nudged him playfully.  
"Heh, well hey, you're being friendly...I especially hope these get ticklish though.." Zero then pats Ravens feet in her shoes.  
"Oh, and why is that?"

"Uh...well...because, it would...just be fun that way"  
Raven smiled a little, "You seem to like feet alot"  
"Where'd you get that idea?" A large sweatdrop formed.  
Raven rolled her eyes... She got up to her knees and crouched over him. "Tell me Zero, are you ticklish"  
"Nope, sometimes I wish I was though, I wonder what I'm missing out on. And yeah, I'll be honest with you...I like girls feet...well yours anyway." He actually blushed for once in his existence.  
"Aww...how cute,you blushed..." Raven lay back down beside him.

Zero rubbed his face untill it went away...sorta. "Heh...I guess so.." Zero then looked at Raven at his side.  
"What's wrong with blushing Zero? You always lecture me about me not liking to be touched"  
"Well I wish you'd touch me more...I can handle blushing heh"  
Raven huddled next to him. "If I open up to you then at least upen up to me."

"Alright, anything you want to know"  
"How about if Beast Boy can handle the road ahead or if I need to teleport him back"  
"Honestly? I worry about his safety, I think he can manage it, but later once, once we find Murond..it would be wise for him not to follow..."

"Okay, that leaves one thing"  
Zero perks a brow. "What's that"  
"Show some emotion, I know you have it in you Zero, things don't break when you show emotion"  
"...I guess I'm just not used to it, or I'm afraid to...besides, I can't show too much emotion around you ya know"  
"Why not"  
"Because, I'm afraid I might fall in love with you one day or something"  
"Am I that bad...?"

"It's not that...I don't see why I would want to do that when you don't feel the same way, so I'll hold it back and hold off on it. Besides you have Beast Boy and it wouldn't be right for me to start feeling things for you ya know"  
"I-I thought I did love Beast Boy, but now I'm thinking it was a crush and I don't want to break his heart and I can't keep leading him on...he has to go back to the tower..."

"Well that's interesting. I'm not going to be the one to tell him anything like that though, you'll have to sorry. Though are you really sure"  
"Yeah, it pains me, but I'm sure. And there will be a pretty blond or perhaps another changling for him somewhere I'm sure..."

"Alright, I just want you not to regret anything Raven. I'll do whatever I can"  
"Okay, and Zero"  
"Hm? Yeah"  
"Please feel, show emotion"  
"Hey I will, I'll be sure to all the time from now on heh. " He smiled widely, it was a real smile this time, not some mask to hide his inner pain.  
"Good, I hope so because I'd hate to hang on false hope"  
"False hope?" Zero blinked and leaned in closer for an explination.  
"Something that you say is true but is a lie, I've done it too many times..."

"I see, well I'll be sure to be completely honest with you from now on. Anything you want to know that I know, you'll know." He smiled again and patted her shoulder.  
"And vise versa..." she smiled, not a big smile, but a smile that was there, a true smile...

Zero grabbed Raven into a one-armed hug and grinned. "You're something else ya know that? something...amazing"  
Raven blushed. "I doubt I'm anything near amazing"  
"You are to me..." With that Zero let her go and made a "" face.  
Raven gave a chesher cat grin and turned to Beast Boy and sighed. "I have to do it now or I think I will lose my courage"  
Zero nodded. "Alright well, good luck, if you need me I'll be over there." Zero pointed to the bottom of the hill where a stream was running.  
"Okay..." She shook Beast Boy.

Raed and Review, I'll hold my word... 


	17. Could It Be?

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero walked down to the stream and looked into the crystal clear water. There was no pollution, dirt, bugs, or algy, just clear water running through a stone stream.  
Raven began to explain to him what she thought about him, the travel ahead, and them.  
Zero wouldn't listen in at all, instead he bent down and took a drink from the stream, The water was nice and cold.

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy..." "Whatever, take me home..." She teleported him to the tower and back within one minute. She walked over to Zero.  
Zero was sitting down beside the stream and was staring into the water, He heard Raven come up behind him and said. "Thirsty"  
"No"  
"I'm sorry, it must have been hard...Anything I can do?"

"No, it's a thing of the past now that I cannot change so it'd be a little useless to weep or mourn over it..."

"Alright...but, just so you know...If I died or you lost me...even if I was a thing of the past you can't change...I'd hope you'd...shed at least one tear for me"  
"I would shed more than one Zero, but it wasn't that hard to do that to him, he seemed to act different after the fight with Ildon anyway. And I hope I never lose you..."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, heh." After saying this he pulled Raven down so her back was laying on his lap.  
She looked up to him and blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Heh...Y'know what"  
"No, but I have the strangest feeling that your going to tell me..." She smirked.

He smirked back. "You're...really beautiful Raven" He said this with sincerity in his eyes.  
Raven was taken back a little. "Beautiful...?"

"Yeah, I really mean that. I look at you and realize there's beauty in the universe that I haven't seen before. But I think none of it can top yours"  
Raven blushed a pale pink. "T-thank you"  
Zero smiled wider and looked up to the sky. "Of course...I wanted to get that out of my head and into the open for a while now."

"Really? How long"  
"Honestly? Since the moment I saw you, I was thinking...Wow, she's really beautiful, I'm lucky I get to spend time with her...too bad I can't be close to her ever"  
"Well, uh...you seem pretty close to me now"  
"That's true huh? " Zero looked back down to her and smiled.  
"Yeah..." Raven looked into his eyes and then into the clear river.

"Hey don't look away." Zero said this suddenly and placed his hand under Ravens chin, making her look back at him. "Your eyes are really pretty, I haven't seen a color like that before"  
"Never"  
"Never that dazzling"  
"Your a real flirt ya know"  
"What's a flirt?"

"Heh...never mind...You too have beautiful eyes...you just hide them with your hair"  
" I guess I do." After saying this, Zero laid down, Raven still being on him, he turned on his side so Raven was laying against him though also on her side.  
"Never have I been this close to anyone" She whispered to herself.

Zero was in Nirvana, perfect bliss, he was so happy right now. He held Raven close to him with both arms wrapped around here. "I enjoy having you near for some reason"  
"That's a first, usually people stay as far away as possible"  
"Nah, I like being around you. You're the only one to believe in me"  
"I will always believe in you"  
"Then I always want to be around...I also...always want to be with you"  
Raven turned her head to where it faced him and she smiled.

Zero had this urge, this urge to take the moment and kiss Raven. But it was almost like he was paralysed.  
Raven stared into his copper eyes. 'I hope he's for real...'

Finally Zero had the strength to move, he leaned forward more, closed his eyes and gently placed just the tips of his lips against Ravens. He softly used the tip of his tongue to moisten Ravens lips and then turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss as it began. His lips sensously pressed against Ravens smooth ones, almost in a bite-like motion he kissed her with deep emotion.  
Raven too kissed him, she had wanted to ever since they entered his village, she kissed him with all the passion she'd held for him and more.

Zero held her so close to him, the kiss continued to great lengths, Zero raised his hand and gently stroked Ravens cheek with his fingertips. He felt sensations and feelings in his heart that he thought he could never get to feel.  
Raven ran her fingers through his lilac hair and held him to where she thought he'd never even move, something crashed in the distance, but she didn't care...

When people talk of fireworks going off, they weren't kidding at all. Zero gently slipped his tongue into Ravens mouth, meeting her own and seductively caressing it and moving around it. Raven to began to move her tounge, messaging his and forgetting all her toubles, everything but them never even existed to her, she loved him.  
Gently Zero rubbed Ravens back, breathing so faintly and softly through his nose while he kissed Ravens sweet lips. He for once forgot all his pain and misery, his worries and fears, right now all that mattered was love...all that mattered was Raven...

She held him even closer, never wanting to let go of him, all she ever wanted was in her arms, holding her, kissing her, Love was doing flips in her mind.

However, the kiss was finally broken after a few more moments of passion. After their lips seperated, Zero kissed Ravens forehead and looked into her eyes after openning his. "..I never thought I would get to say this to you but...I love you Raven"  
"I love you to Zero..."

Raed and Review.  
Smile, tomorrow is bound to be worse... 


	18. A Bloody Kiss

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson own's Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero opened his eyes and stared at the amazingly beautiful girl before him, the girl named Raven whose hood was off as of current. Raven smiled at him.  
"Hey, you're actually smiling often now, I like it." He smiled as well and brought Raven to his chest, having her lean against him.  
'Yes, but everything keeps breaking...' Something crashed in the distance.

'I don't care, this whole world could fall apart, but as long as Raven is happy, it's worth it...'

Raven loved this, this warm feeling she knew and hoped would never go away. She was as happy as she could be and has ever been.  
Zero wondered how all of Ravens emotions were doing inside of her right now. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.  
"Why are our lives so complicated Zero? How come everyone else can feel so freely?"

"Because we're not like everyone else Raven, we're so different...Our love isn't just simple, it isn't like everyone elses, not even close, ours is something...wonderful"  
"But sometimes...sometimes I wish I wasn't so different after all"  
"I know the feeling, but being different is just another thing that makes you who you are, and...I love who you are"  
"All except my evil side."

Zero smiled still and hugged Raven. "Even that side...because it's still you"  
"I love you"  
Zero winked at Raven. "Hey, I love you too." He then poked Raven playfully on the nose and said "There is one thing I hadn't thought of untill now though"  
"What"  
"Well, I don't care, it makes no difference to me, but when I think about it, you are a bit young for me in some cases"  
"Oh...does it really matter? I mean love is love and you aren't going to get any younger..."

"It doesn't..." Zero then places his hand on Ravens chest where her heart is. "As long as this beats with love for me, then nothing matters except us"  
Raven huddled closer to him if possible. "It beats for you alone..."

"Zero smiled warmly and wrapped his arms and his wings tightly around Raven, keeping her warm, safe, and loved. However he was still a joker by nature. "I wonder how many things were destroyed just now"  
"Hold on...six"  
He laughed and kissed Ravens thin and pale neck. "Heh"  
"Eight..."

Zero smirked and sighed contently. The soft tranquil sound of the stream running near them was peaceful indeed.  
"I hate to say this, but because of all that emotion, wouldn't the Nothings be here"  
"Well, just so you know, we're pretty far from Earth, and even farther from the Mystic world of Facinaturu, it'll take them a while to travel all the way here"  
"Okay, that's good, and somewhat bad that they'll arive anyways..."

"Yeah, I give them a little over a day before they're even within reach of this planet..." He gives Raven a smile as if saying he's glad they have some time together"  
"Even better...why did Ildon say that Malichaia was right and to tell Gilvise to watch out for now when I turned evil"  
"Oh...that. Well you see, Malichaia and Gilvise are higher Dark Angels. Malichaia is the one who was sent to look up information on you. Ildon said Malichaia, who is commonly known as "Malice", was right because Malichaia said you had powerful demonic power within you. As for telling Gilvise to watch out, he's going to meet us along the way and give us some help. And...well...Gilvise hits on almost every girl he see's, so I'm suppose to tell him to watch out for you and not try hitting on you."

"Grrr...he'd better not, I alost blew Beast Boy's head off the first time we met"  
"I'll be sure to say something..." Zero then hugged Raven closer as if saying 'mine.  
"Heh..." Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions, trying to calm them, but they refused to be tamed.  
"How're they all doing in there"  
"They're all jumpy except anger, she's...well...angry..."

"Anger needs a hug heh." After saying this, Zero sits up off the grass and stretches his amrs, looking down at Raven still laying there.  
Raven had her mouth open, her emotion began to fight.  
Zero just blinked and looked at Raven. Tilting his head to the side as if wondering if she was okay.  
Raven started to show different emotions on her face but could utter no words, they were restless...

This was very...interesting, to Zero. He laid back down next to Raven and held her again, hoping to contain it a little.  
Raven went into her mind and stopped them. She looked up at Zero.  
Zero looked down at Raven and smiled. "So, while we have free time, anything you want to do?"

"Whatever you want"  
"Whatever I want? Heh." Zero smirks and thinks to himself.  
Raven sat up indian style awaiting his answer.  
"Oh there's so many things...I can't decide"  
"Well then just pick one, we have all day.."

"Yeah we do. I swear though, I could just hold you forever...it'sstill so...incredible we're together now...I still keep thinking...Wow...She really loves me too"  
"Same here...and Ildon must hate me alot more now..."

"He doesn't hate you, just so you know. I don't know how it looked to you or anyone else, but I wasn't in any real danger back there, neither were you...Ildon just...is a little extreme sometimes"  
"Then I just made a fool of myself again, I was really about to kill him"  
"Good luck with that..." Zero chuckled and wrapped his arms around Raven from behind. "I wouldn't let him hurt you just to make me 'awaken' again though."

"I'm fine, how did he know that you liked my feet though"  
Zero blushed slightly at this, for some reason that subject made him blush, it appeared he didn't really know how to be open about it but he wanted to be with Raven. "Well...he's been watching us every since we left the Tower"  
Raven blushed. "All the time?"

"He stopped when we arrived on Facinaturu, and he isn't right now, or else I'd feel his presence...Maybe that means he's giving me a chance instead of watching and waiting to bail me out"  
"Oh god, even at the Tower"  
Zero perked a brow. "He started keeping an eye on me and you two ever since the operation began. So yeah, he was watching since the first moment I met you."

'But I changed!' She blushed again. "Seventeen"  
Zero laughed. "Oh he wasn't watching that, he watched wherever I went only"  
"Oh, good..."

Zero looked to Raven a little closer. "Speaking of which er uhm..." Zero looked down a little and made a nervous smile. "What do you think about my...uh...y'know...fetish.."

"Define fetish"  
"I figured you'd know what one is...but, y'know...I..really like your feet alot..to where it's yeah"  
"I know, but stop pausing and tell me on your own"  
Zero swallowed and took a breath, it wasn't easy for him since he usually kept it more secret but he looked up at Raven and smiled. "Well, I have a fetish for your feet, to where your feet not only are adored by me but, I also get turned on by them to an extent."

"Heh...my fetish is eyes, they're said to be a sort of portal into one's soul...your soul must be very beautiful"  
Zero looked at Raven and smirked, his eyes softenning in a gentle glow. "Well, you're the only one able to reach it and really see it"  
Raven smiled at him again.  
Zero nodded. "so eyes turn you on in a way"  
"Yeah..."

Zero nodded and laughed a little. "Well, you can look into my eyes anytime you want as long as I can look at your bare feet"  
"My bare feet? Then they'll be cold"  
"Well, it's warm right now. Besides, I could always warm them up for you if they did get cold." He winked and smirked at the same time.  
Raven rolled her eyes and took off her shoes. "Happy"  
Zero nodded and snickered. "Hey, it's not that bad. for a while I had a feeling you thought it was slightly cute." He shrugged and kissed the tip of Ravens little nose.

"It is strange, but strange is my thing..." Raven smiled at him.  
Zero smiled really wide. "That's great! I'd be crushed if you hated it." With that he pressed his forehead against Ravens, ignoring the jewel and just closing his eyes, taking in the moment of being so close to her.  
"Your forehead is bleading a bit..."

"I don't care...I'm just enjoying this moment, this sensation...being so close to you"  
'Blood is good...no, no it's bad'  
Zero took his forehead off of Ravens and smirked, he wiped the dark purple blood off of his forehead and with two fingers, he gently rubbed it onto his lips and Ravens, and then leaned over and gave her a bloody kiss.  
Raven tasted it's sweet flavour. 'How did he know? Who cares, it tastes good...' She kissed him back. (A/N:This is dark love...my love...no bashing!)

Once their tongue met, Zero gave the tip of her tongue a tiny bite, making it bleed a little. Her blood mixed with his, creating a whole different taste, and a new colour.  
(A/N: Her blood is grey)  
Raven smiled inwardly. She had this strange thing about pain, it felt so good to her.  
Zero began to suck on Ravens tongue, cuasing blood to drip out faster and make the wound sting. He pushed Raven on her back and laid ontop of her, kissing her deeply as a tiny bit of blood ran down his face and to their lips.

Raven loved this pain, physical pain was a rare beauty. She loved him, he was the rarest..She kissed him back, keeping the depth of it all.  
Zero broke the kiss as a thin strand of blood mixed with saliva stuck from his lips to Ravens. Zero licked his lips to break the tiny string. And smirked at her. "I don't think you're ready to go much beyond this." After saying this he began cuddling her.  
Raven smiled at his understanding. 'And I thought I was nothing more than a meir black cat...' She huddled closer to him, so matter how warm it was, she was always so cold...

Zero rolled over so Raven was ontop of him but kept his arms around her, as well as his wings which covered her whole body from her shoulders to her toes. He then began to glow a little emitting this warm feeling, a sensation of love.

Read and Review!  
Or else.  
I have a shovel and a big backyard... 


	19. Hot Springs

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Raven began to get warmer but this void place in her wouldn't cooperate, and it was a big place...'Evil...' Raven sighed as to thank him.  
Zero smiled, he was so content. He would enjoy this while it lasted because it wouldn't last that long, soon enough they'd be on the run again and have to fight more Nothings.  
"Well...now what?" She looked at his face.  
"Heh." Was all he said as the end of his tail moved a bit and brushed over Ravens toes playfully. "Well let's see...How about you decide this time"  
"I can't think of a single thing..."

Zero smirked, looks like he'd have to decide what to do. 'Ugh, there's so much I want to do with Raven...well, right now I want to pay attention to her feet since I haven't been able to yet. Maybe after that we could go for a walk or a swim or something.  
Raven looked at him. "Think of anything"  
Zero nodded. "Yeah, uh..let's see how to put it"  
"Just say it bluntly...it always works for me..."

"Alright, I want to give your feet some attention, then I figure we could take a walk and a swim, enjoy the York fields a little"  
"Heh, knock yourself out..."

Zero's eyes widened. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' After a moment he closed his open mouth and sat up with Raven on his lap. He then looked over to his left at her legs and feet that were to his side.  
'After what all he's done, I could at least let him do this'  
Zero leaned over and positioned it so Raven was sitting next to him but her feet were on his lap. They were slender and pale, yet very soft and smooth. He began massaging them, releiving any stress or tense muscles.

Raven looked at the river, it sounded so tranquil.  
Zero continued to massage Ravens feet, hoping it felt at least a little good. He was all smiles the whole time.

'Zero is actually really good at this, and it makes him happy...simple things tend to be best'  
Zero wondered if Raven even ever had a foot massage before. She didn't really let anyone touch her so it wouldn't be suprising no one ever touched her feet...or even saw them. After a moment he picked one up and kissed it.

Raven seemed a little surprise. 'Now that is a fetish'  
Zero was actually just getting started. He hoped it wouldn't weird Raven out too much or scare her away, he hoped it might even feel slightly nice. Because he then licked with just the tip of his tongue, up Raven's sole to the tips of her toes.  
'If I didn't love him I think he'd be running, but whatever makes him happy...just glad I'm not ticklish...'

Zero did actually wish Ravens feet were ticklish to an extent. Oh well, he then planted small kisses along her feet and sucked on one of her toes before stopping suddenly and blinking. He then said "Er, uh...be right back." And stood up without facing Raven walked walk up the hill to the tree.

'Uh...I won't ask him, I might think strange of the answer'  
While up on the hill Zero looked down, "Okay that's never happened before." There was a large bulg in his pants and he would just lean against the tree and wait for it to go away.

Raven bent over the river and washed off her grey and purple blood stained face.  
Zero just crudely whiped off his face, and once he had 'calmed down' he went back to see Raven, she was still beautiful and barefoot, but he'd deal with it. At least she was so good about his fetish.  
She turned an looked at him. "Better now?"

"Heh, if you say so..." He'd probably have to wait a few years to be truly better in that department. He sat down next to her and smiled.  
"Okay then"  
He tried to make things lighten by saying "Hey, at least your feet don't smell." He chuckled a bit and nudged Raven playfully.  
"They stayed in my shoes...well, until now..."

"Yeah, and expect them not to stay there often." He joked once more and pushed Raven into the stream which was relatively deep. Luckily the current wasn't fast at all so he dove in after her. When she came up for air he'd splash her playfully.  
"Your lucky I'm not wearing white"  
"Heh, why's that"  
"Everything would explode on account of my embarrasment..."

"What would you be embarrassed about"  
"I just would be, it's a reaction"  
"Oh okay then. Oh and uh...Raven, you're all woman apparently..." Zero blushed slightly and pointed to Ravens clothes which were sticking to her body, showing off her features.  
Raven blushed. "Well yeah, do I really look male? Heh...twenty-six..."

Zero moved over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Of course not, you're a godess in my opinion"  
Raven's heart sprung back to life. 'Damn it! I hate it when it does that'  
Zero smiled while looking at her. "Oh, that reminds me, c'mon." He quickly went out of the river and pulled Raven with him. He grabbed Ravens shoes and took flight with her in his arms. He flew a short while, over a low mountain and there they were, the hot spirngs.

Raven tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hm"  
"Can I have my shoes please"  
Zero laughed and landed at the gated entrance to the hot springs. No one was around, which means Raven and Zero would have the spirngs to themselves. Zero gave Raven her shoes back. "Here we are, these are said to be healing springs, any physical injuries or annoyances you have will disappear after soaking in the crystal white waters"  
"I doubt all..."

"Well, not all, but it's really nice." Zero lead Raven to a fork in the road. One side said women, the other side said men.

"Well, there should be a booth to undress in for you too, your clothes will dry in the booth while you soak. I guess I'll see you later.." After saying this he gave her a hug and went down the left path which was titled 'men'.

Raven walked through the 'women's' side, undressed, and went into the springs.  
Zero also undressed, he was the only one in the mens side and Raven was probably the only on on the womens side. That's probably for the best. Walking out with just a white towel around his waist, he removes it and steps into the springs, sinking in and sitting there.  
'He's right, this feels good...' She bit her tounge till it bled. 'Now it got better...'

Looking up at the sky of the outdoor spring, he slumped down till only his head wasn't covered by the water. "I hope she'll be alright"  
Raven began to meditate, seeing as it would help a little and it didn't seem like she'd have the time to do it anytime soon. She calmed all her feelings, all but Love. 'I've slept for two months! Never again!' 'CRASH' "Oh god...I think I just moved a mountain..."

Zero opened his eyes after hearing the loud noise, it came from behind him in the distance, he only hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He then looked down into the water at his er...manhood. "Don't act up again.." He said.  
'Damn it Raven! Be normal!' 'I can't, I'm useless' 'Shut up doubt!' 'CREAK' "And the last tree has fallen..."

Zero wondered what else got destroyed around them because of all the emotion. "I'd go check on her but...yeah, not a good idea."

'That's enough...' All the emotions stopped to look at her. 'I'll make you all sleep for two years!' 'No!' 'SCREECH' 'Then stop it!' They all went back to their relms.

"This is soothing..." With that, Zero closed his eyes and leaned back more.  
Raven talked to Zero through telepathy. 'I'm so sorry...'

Zero talked back through the same means. 'That's okay, you can come over to my side if you wanted some help, heh.' With that Zero snickered out loud and his eyes were still closed. ' Your halarious'  
'Well, actually, I wasn't completely kidding but okay.' Zero smiled and stretched out his wings.  
' And I was being sarcastic...'

'That mean you will come over?' Zero chuckled this time and sank a little deeper.  
'You couldn't haldle it'  
'What's that suppose to mean'  
'Nothing'  
'Fine then'  
'Heh...'

Zero went completly under the water and laid on his back, his eyes still closed he laid there under the water.  
Raven laid back. 'He's to nice'  
Zero thought to himself for a while. Currently he was trying to locate just how close the Nothings were to York. He also had a fantasy Raven came to his side but he didn't want to venture too far into those thoughts.

Raven got out and went into the changing room, she saw a clean towl and dried off, then put on her still wet clothes.'I can't fight in these.' Raven teleported to the tower, changed, then went back in a matter of seconds.  
'Much better...'

Zero suddenly felt the Nothings stop and head back to Earth, then just as soon as they did, stop and head back for York again. "That was odd."

'I like normal Azarathian clothes, they're comfy and durable...'

Zero slowly rose up from the water and stretched a little. "Guess it's almost time to get out"  
rRaven stepped out, humming the tune her mother used to sing to her as a child. 'That's alot of damage...'

Zero stood up and stepped out of the spring, snapping his fingers, he is enveloped in a flash of black energy and his clothes appear on him once more, not to mention he is also dry now.

Read and Review!  
Or your death will be slow and painful... 


	20. Special! Read It!

**Authors Note:**

**Please read my other stories:**

* * *

**1.** **Confusion and Love**

**2.** **Poems of Broken Thoughts**

**3.** **A Halloween Treat**

* * *

**Please Read and Review them!**

**I'll make an extra long chapter of 'Zero' if you do!**


	21. A Fight and a Future

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero came out of the men's dressing room and stood beside Raven, looken at the emotion driven damage done.  
"Wow"  
Raven looked up at him. "Oops"  
"Oops alright"  
He shruged and led her to a cave.  
"You look a little tired, rest Raven, there is alot to come"  
Raven nodded and lay down, slowly drifting off.

'She saw Zero get up and walk outside the cave, griping his sword. Three giant Nothings then lunged at him and cut off his arm. He yelled in pain, but when she got up to help him he told her to stay, stay safe. She did as she was told, not wanting to disobey him. Then a fourth Nothing came from the air and stuck a red sword through Zero's heart. "No!"'

Zero shook her.  
"Raven, are you okay? Your crying"  
Raven wiped away her tears.  
"Just a bad dream..."

Zero looked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Stay here"  
He got up, grabbing his sword and exiting the cave.

"No"  
Raven looked in horror as three giant Nothings dropped from the sky and lunged at Zero.  
Zero stuck one through it's soul. (A/N: No heart)  
The other two formed together and put a huge gash in his arm.

Raven watched her dream unfold in horror.

Zero placed his arm on the gash and hauled off on the Nothing(s.  
After it was defeated another dropped out of the sky, weilding a red sword.  
"No. No way"  
Zero's eye's widned.

Raven saw this and more mountains exploded.

The Nothing threw the sword at Zero, getting him meir inches from his heart.

Raven so badly wanted to help but that would only lead to worse if they caught her, she wouldn't disobey Zero...

Zero grabbed the sword and pulled it from him, using his remaining strength to throw it back at the Nothing.

Zero fell back onto his back and breathed heavily, looking up at the sky. "I think I went overboard"  
Raven walked over to him, her hand glowing a light blue. She placed her hand on his chest, healing any woumbs or strains.

"Well hey there sweetheart, how ya doin'?" He laughed a little and placed a loving hand on her cheek.  
Raven smiled. "Healing you"  
Zero smiled as well and looked up at that beautiful face which he fell in love with.

Raven's hands stopped glowing and she removed them from his chest so he could sit up.  
Sitting up he pulled Raven suddenly and suprisingly onto his lap and held her there. "Hey there"  
Raven looked up at him. "Hello."

Zero leaned down and kissed Raven softly on the lips, his eyes closed.  
Raven kissed him back, her too closing her eyes.  
Zero suddenly broke the kiss and stood up carrying Raven, oh that's right...more are coming"  
"Great"  
Zero opened another portal and in they went again, on the other side was a bustling huge city, but it looked way more technologically advanced than any city Ravens seen.

"Uh...wow...looks like something Cyborg could have made"  
Zero took Ravens hand as they began walking down the streets.  
Raven looked around. "Where are we?"

Zero smirked and brought Raven inside a hotel. "Manhattan...Year 2278..." Zero and Raven both got odd stares from everyone who was in even odder clothing. One person recognised Raven though, it was a middle-aged man who looked like a comic geek. "Oh wow, someone cosplaying as Raven! The famous Titan of 270 years ago"  
"Don't you wish..."

Zero laughed at this and went into a cafe and sat down, more stares from people. The comic book guy followed though and stood next to Raven. "Ah I see, you're doing the young early days of Raven as a Titan, but as we all know Raven quit the Titans after she caused the death of the one she loved, this was back in-" Zero's eye twitched and he teleported the fat man outside the cafe...and about 40 blocks away.

"I-I...Who did I kill!  
Zero shrugged. "I dunno, he was just some fan, probably got his stories mixed, besides it isn't good to know about your future Raven"  
"P-please tell me.."

Zero smirked and shrugged again, "I honestly don't know, I mean I haven't read the report on your life yet. So I'm not sure, so how about some food then?" Zero smiled though if someone who knew him looked closer enough they could see lies beneathe his eyes.  
Raven knew he was lying. 'The one I love...' Raven loked at him with wide eyes. "No..."

Suddenly a very eccentric waiter came up to them and began asking if they wanted anything, he talked quite fast and cheerily. Zero just kind of stared at him and perked a brow. "Slow down or go away..." Raven said to the waiter.

The waiter kind of gulped and nodded, taking their orders. "I'll have a cup of coffee and some fresh fruit." The waiter wrote this down and then turned to Raven.  
"I'm not hungry..."

The waiter nodded and was about to go away when Zero said "Just bring her some herbal tea incase she wants it later." The waiter nodded and left and Zero smiled at Raven brightly.

Raven tried to smile but couldn't bring her self to do so.  
Leaning back in the chair, something dawned on him...Oh no, what if Raven wants to see Jump city in this time...Zero tried to say something to keep her mind off of it. "So we should stay here for a while and relax"  
Raven noded and looked down.

Zero looked at Raven, he could tell something was bother her and wondered if she'd ask more about it or not...or about Jump City.  
"D-did I kill you"  
Zero blinked, kind of suprised at how blunt the question was. "Who me? No of course not! Heh. Besides that happens 3 years from now, so it must be someone else you fall in love with and...er...they die I guess." Zero rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Okay, who then"  
Zero shrugged, "I don't know, I told you I didn't read your life report, I do know a few timelines though." With that his fruit and coffee was brought as well as Raven's Tea.  
"Then I'll just ask that crazy comic guy later..." Raven whispered while sipping her tea.

"NO you won't!" Zero suddnely sprang forth and said that...but then looked left and then right and sweatdropped again. He sat back down and calmed himself. "I mean...It just isn't a good Idea...eheh.."

Raven leaned back with a bit of fear in her eyes.  
Look, it just isn't good news okay, neither is Jump city now...oops!" Zero closed his mouth after that and began sipping his coffee while looking elsewhere like he never said it at all.

"Wait, what about Jump City"  
"Nothing, it's still around, that's all"  
Raven eyed him. "Take me there"  
"You really wanna go? I mean...none of your friends are alive"  
"Yes, I really want to go."

Zero nodded and finished his coffee. "Alright let's go." Zero lef the credits and took an apple on his way out, openning a quick jump portal to jump city for them.  
Raven went through.

Read and Review!  
Or you will pay for that sin... 


	22. Who is Revan?

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero Followed and soon they were in Jump City, it was so futuristic and technologically advanced, almost nothing looked the same. The only thing even a little familiar was Titans Tower, it was huge. Roughly 20 times the size of the original one and 30 times as tall. "The Teen Titans are really big now, they have a good 35 or 36 members at their main HQ here"  
"You mean...with super powers and stuff, or just fans?"

"I'm talking about the real deal, I'm talking about what the Justice League did...how they expaneded." With that Zero lifted off and went flying towards the Tower.  
"Oh my..."

Zero landed at the entrance which was huge and went inside, they had secretaries and janitors and workers and everything.  
Raven followed after him. "We're historic"  
"Are you kidding me of course you are. There are five Teen Titan base locations in the United States alone. Not to mention worldwide and in space. Alot can happen in 270 years."

"Oh my god..." A young girl walked out of a room and began walking twards them. She was a little taller than Raven and had blue hair. Actually, everything on her was blue, even her skin was a baby blue color.  
Zero was talking to Robin the 9th off to the side and didn't notice.

"Hi! Why are you dressed like Raven? She was so creepy..." The girl lifted Ravens cloke. Well, until Raven moved back and glared at her. "Oh...uh, sorry, you look just like her..." She held out her hand. "My name is Icy, nothing about my personality is icy though." "Couldn't tell..." Said Raven looking at Icy's hand.

Zero nodded to the short Robin 9th, and walked back to Raven and Icy. "Oh I see you've meet one of the new Titans Raven"  
"Wait, why did you call her Raven?" Asked Icy, giving Zero a questioning look.  
Zero smirked "She's just a huge fan who changed her name to Raven because Raven was always her favorite original Titan." Zero smirked at Icy which made her blush, the red definately noticable on her blue skin.

Raven looked at Zero. "But I'm not a fan...and she wouldn't be my favorite"  
Zero looked to Raven. "It's better if they don't know...sorry." Zero only prayed SHE wasn't here.  
"If who doesn't know?" Asked Icy.

To get Icy off their back he put on a little charm. Zero went over to Icy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey cutie, how about you go get us something to drink we're here for important business." With that he winked at the girl.  
Raven turned red. Eyes glowing white and a near by elevator shaft broke. Icy saw this. "No friggin way..."

Zero sighed and turned to Raven. "Raven did you really have to go and do that"  
"Uh...sorry...?" Raven talked to him through telepathy for a brief moment. 'If I could control my emotions we wouldn't be here now would we?'

By now Icy had run off to tell everyone the ACTUAL Raven was here and alive somehow, and even in her younger days. This wasn't good...if SHE found out...Zero wouldn't even think about it, he only hoped SHE wasn't here.

Raven turned and hit her head on a wall. 'Stupid.Stupid.Stupid'  
Zero looked around frantically and drags Raven down a hallway and into a loung area where two huge televisions were. Not to mention a good number of new Titans. None of them looked very much like the Titans of old, except...one of them playing video games was green.

Raven froze, looking at the green person infront of them. 'Wait, no, they're all dead by now'  
Suddenly, a Titan with arrows on his back burst in through the door "Hey everybody! One of the original Titans is here somehow!" With that everyone stood up, and looked around. Even the green Titan, once standing up and turning around...it looked like...a female beast boy?

Raven looked at the girl in surprise. 'A girl Beast Boy...never saw it comin'  
The green girl walked over to Raven and Zero, blowing pink bubble gum and looking at Raven "How'd a fan get in?" Then to Zero and smirked. "Hey Zero, what brings you back here? The Titans wonder why you never visit"  
Raven looked at Zero.

Zero smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well to tell you the truth Tina, I've been pretty busy lately, I mean Dark Heaven keeps me on my toes all the time so I usually don't have time to visit. I mean I wasn't gone that long, just last year I came and helped you guys destroy Cinderblock 5." Zero then looked down at Raven. "It's a long Story Raven..."

"Why did you call her Raven" They all chorused. Raven rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again...'

Suddenly Zero's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he stared straight ahead at a young girl. Purple hair, white cape, dark blue body suit, and cherry red eyes with slight violet hue to them. Raven followed Zero's gaze. 'Great...another girl'  
Zero took Raven's hand and said. "Let's go for now, we can come back another time." He seemed like he was in a hurry. 'Oh no...why did she have to be here...of all days.'

"Woah, what's the rush," she whispered, stopping him before he could open the door. "Yoo hoo, why did you call her Raven?" Asked Tina again.  
"No reason, no reason, we should just get out of here!" Zero then lightly gasped as the girl from across the room came up to them. Zero looked like he was frozen, but said so quietly below a whisper "...Oh, Revan..."

'Revan?' Raven looked at the girl infront of them.  
The girl who was shorter and smaller than Raven and obviously a little younger looked at Raven with timid and calm eyes. "Who are you?" She said so softly and like an angels voice, anyone could tell she was a very sweet but very shy girl.

"Uh...no one"  
The little girl smiled and nodded a little, and then said quietly. "You look like my mother, but alot younger..." The little girl then looked to Zero and waved cheerfully and walked off towards the room with the confused Titans.  
"Uh...is she...? She looked at Zero nervously.

Zero however was speechless, he just watched the girl walk off and he smiled to himself, his eyes watering lightly.  
rRaven looked at him. "No fucking way"  
Zero let out a solemn breath and lowered his head, closing his eyes, and smiling inwardly as he opened the door and walked out of the large room and into the hall.

Raven followed him. After the door closed she grabbed his vest...thingy...and spun him around. "Explain"  
Zero's eyes opened and his looked past Raven, but then again he looked at nothing, his eyes were watering yet so empty. "If only I could have held her once...she doesn't know who who I am...or was"  
"You're her father. I'm her mother"  
Zero closed his eyes once more, let out a sigh...and nodded very slowly.

"I-I killed you...? No, I can't I wouldn't"  
"No, you don't...the way it's suppose to go is...sometime during our journey, I impregnate you...but...somewhere along the way...I die before you make it to Murond and the ritual happens"  
"At least tell me I won't love again after that..." Her eyes began to water.  
"I don't know...I'm sorry Raven...I didn't want you to find all of this out..."

Raven buried her head in his chest. Shaking furiously. Tina walked out. "Uh...bad time..." She ran back inside.  
Zero wrapped his arms around the shaking Raven, holding her close and even wrapping his wings around her as well. "It's okay Raven...You brought a beautiful girl into the world who fights for what's right like her mother, you save the world itself by preventing Trigon form ever using you...and...you made me truly happy...even if it was for a short while..."

"How can a fifteen year old have this much to deal with Zero! Why did I let you...I was too young...I can't be a mother..." She grabbed her head, her emotions were screaming. "Ahg"  
Zero Closed his eyes and suddenly everything went black. He teleported them to another dimension, one that was pure darkness and silence...nothing around at all, just the two of them and nothing else.

Raven stopped, frozen. Then she shook and yelled in pain. All of her emotions came out of her mind through her chakra. Raven lay limp on the ground, eyes hollow and lost, barley breathing.  
Zero knelt down beside Raven and placed a hand on her cheek, then looked at the emotions standing around him.

Read and Review!  
NOW! 


	23. Awakening Emotions

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

"Helloo..."Said a Raven in a light purple cloak seducivly, touching his spine. "Don't, you'll scare him away," said another Raven in a yellow cloak with glasses. "He hates us, doesn't he?" Asked yet another Raven in a grey cloak. A Raven in a pink cloak waved at him.  
Zero closed his eyes and stood up. "I see so you're all of Ravens emotions...technically...I love all of you equally.."

"Except us..." Said a Raven in a red cloak, standing next to another Raven in a black cloak, glairing at him.  
Zero walked to the two emotions in Red and Black and looked at them sincerely. "And why not"  
"Well, I'm Rage and this is Hate"  
Zero smiled and pulled both of them close to him, holding them. "No matter how mad you may get at me, or no matter how much you hate me...I love you two..."

"Oh really? Well I hate you..." Said the one in the black cloke, hate, and pushed him away. Rage was getting redder and her four eyes grew back again. "Don't touch me"  
Zero didn't care. "You're both a part of Raven so I love both of you...it doesn't matter what you think of me, as far as Raven herself is concerned, you two don't matter to her. Because as long as I'm around you two will never be used and disappear."

"See! I told you he wanted us to dissapear. Oh, and lover boy, we can't dissapear, no matter what happens," growled Rage,"We're pure emotion. We'll always remain. We keep her strong..." "He's right you know." Said the yellow cloaked Raven with glasses."I'm knowledge..." She pointed to a green Raven."That's Brave." Then a pink one. "Happy." An orange one. "Rude." A grey one. "Timid." A light purple one. "Lust." A dark purple one. "Love." A light blue one. "Worry." And finally, a white one. "Pureness. She's not really an emotion and even I don't know why she's here...she should be in Raven's heart..." She shrugged.

Zero nodded. "Yeah, but I love you all, you're just making it so hard for Raven..." He noticed Timid hiding and walked over to her. He brought her into a hug and softly kissed her before letting her go and looking at the others. "You know Hate goes hand in hand with love"  
Timid smiled a little and fainted. Happy caught her and looked down at her sister,then to Zero. "Me next!" Brave nudged her. "Shut up!" She whispered.

"Heh, well I'd be happy to kiss each and every one of you, but shouldn't you all be back in Raven"  
"We're driving her nuts...she tryed to stop us but Hate and Anger got a little out of control and we ended up here..." Said Worry. "A little?" Asked knowledge to Love. Love giggled a little. Hate and Anger glared at the others. "Happy-go-lucky's..." Hissed Hate. Rage nodded.

Zero grabbed Hate by the throat and looked into her eyes. "You know what? You can love someone so much it turns into hate now shut up and start loving until you hate me." After that he let her go and smirked.  
Rage tripped Zero and Hate pounced on him, both with four glowing red eyes...

"Or," she said,"I can hurt you now and spare your life until later days...to bad I didn't kill you myself in the future huh?" Hate phased her arm through Zero's body, her hand glowing red, then pulled it back out, purple blood on her hand. Rage laughed menicingly, "Now when we get back inside her you will break her heart. We will never begot a child."

Zero's face beame shadowed and he began laughing, or chuckling like an insane serial killer. "Y-you really shouldn't have done that...heh...heheheh..." Zero levitated up as four more wings shot out of his back and his body glowed with red and black energy. His eyes were hollow and emotionless. "You think you're safe just because you're emotions?" His voice was deep and rather freightening.

"Safety, we care not...kill us, but you will also kill the others...we come hand in hand," Said Rage. "And you'll just be left with a limp, half dead body thatis Raven...Nevermore..." Said Hate, smiling wickidly.

Zero smirked. "It's so easy though...so easy to take someone apart...it's so easy to make them what you want...hhe...hehehehehh...IF THEY COULD SEAL AWAY HAND-PICKED EMOTIONS IN ME, THEN I CAN DO THE SAME TO RAVEN!" With that his energy erupted furiously, freightening to anyone, even Trigon if he were watching.  
"Heh...Zero, Zero...you seem to not get this...we are Raven. Bits and pieces...destroy one, destroy all...all that will be left is her soul...we are not you, you can't seal us away. No one can. The azarathians have all tried. Raven has tried all her life...all she can do is make us sleep. And guess what? Rage and I aren't tired anymore..." Said Hate.

"You under-estimate the mind...the soul..." Suddenly Zero returned back to normal and fell to his knees, he looked upwards and yelled out "ILDON!" In a few moments, Ildon appeared in his splendor, black wings and all, looking at Zero and the emotions. "What is it now"  
Timid and Worry were crying, Happy was sad, Love began to hate, and Lust began to turn hurt. Brave was scared, Rude was all edgy, and Pureness turned grey. They all looked at Ildon. "Who are you?" Hissed Hate. "  
Go away." Said Rage with venom clouding her cracky voice.

You idiot, you do realize that by bringing me here you're disrupting things? "I know Master, I just need you to do an emotion disection and removal." You want me to waste my time doing that on a mortal girl? It'd be easy but why? "They're just getting in the way." That's a stupid reason, it doesn't even have anything to do with the mission.

"No!" Shouted Knowledge. "It'll kill us!" Said Worry. "He hates us!" Said Timid. "You'll kill Raven..." Said Happy. The other emotions looked as Knowledge nodded, "Indeed, before she may have acted emotionless, but she never really was..."

Ildon sighed and looked to the emotions. How naive, you obviously know nothing of how far Dark Heaven and the Mystics have come. We can create new emotions that mortals can't even have the capacity for. "That's right, Ildon, don't kill them all but do you think you could just use Emotika Suprencta?" 

You mean you just want me to supress those two emotions and put them to sleep forever? It'll cut off the ties with the other emotions and be like they never existed. It's too dangerous, it will re-program Ravens entire emotional structure in order to allow her body to function properly without those two emotions.

"NO!" They all shouted, clinging to the two hateful ones. "They are our sisters! No matter how cold!" Just then, two more Raven's appeared. One was wearing a silverish-grey cloak and the other wore a greyish-blue colored cloak. Knowledge walked up to them.

"More newbies. Welcome abord, I suppose you know our current situation..." They nodded. "I'm Fear." Said the one in the greyish-blue cloak. "I'm Sadness" Said the one in the silverish-grey cloak. Knowledge nodded. "I know." "I-If we don't get back into her head...Evil and Darkness will come" Said Sadness. They huddled around Raven.

Zero shrugged. "I guess it is going to be impossible after all." Not impossible, just not worth the trouble, I'm going now so whatever you decide I trust it will be the right thing. With that Ildon vanished. Zero walked up to the emotions.  
"Alright alright, I won't do anything and all of you can stay and go back inside Raven on ONE condition, and it's an easy one."

Brave stepped up. "Yes"  
Zero kind of blushed and looked down and said. "Er...can all of you take off your shoes and socks and show me your feet? I mean...wow, this many pairs of Ravens feet is mind blowing"  
Happy,Love, and Lust threw their shoes off. The others just staired and listned to the crickets.  
Zero sat down infront of them all and said. "C'mon now, don't be shy, all of you, and then you can go back to Raven and do whatever you want." Zero smiled.

"Not even I know how to do it by force Zero, Raven's soul will draw us back in when the time is right." Said Knowledge.

"Okay then let's pass some time untill it's time to go back. All of you gather around and take your shoes off. Besides, sorry to say you negative emotions but deep inside you love me too, because you're all connected to Raven and I'm a part of all of you." Zero smiled and folded his wings back.

"We will never sleep with you." Said Hate. "I will!" Said Love and Lust, raising their hands. Happy tugged at Hate and Rages capes. "You know you want to...oops..." Happy accidently pulled off their capes.

"Hey, Hate...Rage, come sit down here. You don't have to sleep with me, just spend time with me like the others are doing"  
"I feel exposed..." They said in unison. "Well...your capes are in Raven's mind..Happy tore the other one's" Said Fear.

Zero Pulled Hate and Rage down next to him and made them stay there. "Just relax untill it's time for you to go back, I want to know all of you, even the negative ones"  
"Don't touch me!" Shouted Rage. Hate got up and chased Happy around. The others were sitting around Zero.  
Zero was tired of this, he pushed Rage down and laid next to her, bringing her close in his arms and kissing her deeply.

Love and Lust shook. Rage got up and slapped Zero across his face. "We're pure emotions Zero." Said Knowledge looking down.  
"Heh, that mean you can't feel? Or does that mean you're so pure you can't do anything"  
"We can only feel what we are...we can only change that to an extent..." Said Worry. Pureness got up like a ghost and leaned over Zero. She smiled a little.

Zero nodded. "I see, what a shame because Hate and Rage sure are fiesty." Zero laughed "Anyone want to cuddle while I wait"  
Lust and Love got up, then Brave pulled them down. "You two will be way to tempting for him...I really don't want a daughter"  
Zero shrugged and crawled over to the lifeless body of Raven, snuggling up next to her and holding her limp form in his arm lovingly.

A new emotion appeared, she had a blood red cloak on and would be labled goth at first glance. "Who are you?" Asked Timid. "Strange." "No kidding.." Said Hate. Strange walked over to Zero. "Hello..."

Zero looked up from holding Raven and looked at Strange. "Hey there...maybe you could leave me alone with my love Raven right now...I'm waiting for this to be over so we can return and she can hold me back..." With that Zero began cuddling Ravens body again.

Strange's hand glowed like blood and she placed it on Raven's forehead, closing her eyes.  
Zero watched closely, somewhat confused, somewhat enchanted.  
Strange soon smiled a creepy smile. She stopped and looked at Zero.

"Uh, what was all that about Strange?" Zero perked a brow.  
"Just talking to her"  
"Okay then...I don't suppose you'd she me your feet then strange?" Zero was actually kidding when he said this.  
"No..." She said, emotionless and dry.

"Heh, figured." He shrugged and began hugging Raven again.  
"She said we will return when we are all here...including Evil and Darkness...Darkness is okay, but Evil is...evil...and she loves you...sweet huh"  
Zero just nodded, his eyes were closed and he held Raven very close to him and tight, kissing her neck once. Strange rubbed her neck. "That feels weird..."

Zero continued to cuddle his lifeless Raven despite having an audience of emotions, he turned her body towards him and looked at her, shutting her eyes for her and kissing her lips softly before saying. "Just rest my love...you deserve it"  
Love touched her heart and Lust grinned. They all turned away and began to talk/argue.

Zero paid it no mind, he just hoped the other two emotions came soon so he could have his Raven back. After about fifteen minutes Strange got up and leaned over him. Tapping her boot.  
Zero opened his eyes and looked up at Strange. "Yeah"  
"If you don't mind, at least make us really angry or depressed, or confused, or something. They all don't just come on their own if you haven't noticed. Knowledge was created by Azar, Love was created by Arella, Hate and Rage were created by Trigon, and the others from the Titans besides us new ones..."

Zero stood up from laying next to Ravens body and stretched. "So, how do I make the last two emotions come out from hiding then, Strange?" Zero did wonder, how exactly did one invoke such emotions.  
"Make us feel what we don't have. There's darkness and evil"  
"Yeah, that's what I mean. How do I make you feel darkness? What do I have to turn on a light bulb or something? And evil, what do I do for that? is it even an emotion or a state of mind"  
"I'll try to explain this... First you must..well, cloud our minds with dark things. Then evil..."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." After saying this Zero had all the emotions gather around him and he opened up a portal that showed a large image. The image showing the darkness and evil in peoples hearts, it showed acts of extreme cruelness, brutality, crime, murder, theft, torture, abuse, etc.  
Rage and Anger just stood there.Happy, Timid and Sadness cryed. Brave stood wide eyed. Strange shook her head. "Rage and Anger aren't feeling it. Try darker..."

"Okay you asked for it.." Zero then changed it to a very familiar image...Azarath. However it was the day Raven destroyed it and killed everyone she knew and loved and who loved her back, even her mother. Without remorse and actually enjoying it, it showed the destruction, the mass killing, the suffering, and pure evil of Trigon's power over Raven and the own darkness and evil in Ravens heart.

They went hysterical, all except for Pureness and Strange. Darkness appeared in a tattered black cloak. She had black eyes to.  
"Well there's one...now how do I bring out evil.." Zero thought for a moment and had an idea...though it was just an illusion, Zero showed an image of him and Raven...but, Raven grabbed Zero by the neck and impaled his with a sword, killing him infront of her, a wicked smile on Ravens face as she killed the only one she loved in the image.

The tender emotions cryed. "That's not evil! That's sad." Said Strange.  
"Look closer...look how Ravens enjoying killing me...look at how she doesn't care about anything else but my suffering and pain..smiling even as I die by her own hand...pushing aside all love and feelings just to feel everything negative...if that isn't evil in someones heart I don't know what is"  
Brave looked up. "We did kill you!" Strange looked at her. "Sad is what it seems..."

Zero shrugged "So, what's your idea of evil then"  
"Someone winning you're heart and stealing you from us. Then I'd have to change my name to evil..." Said Lust, the other emotions nodding.  
"Well, why don't you just think about that...besides, that's more jealousy, envy, and hatred."

"Hatred and evil go hand in hand. And I'd then kill that someone who took you away." Said Rage. "And then I'd hunt you down..." Said Hatred.  
"I see...well that's tough, no one wants to steal me away but what if...what if someone killed me because they wanted you and couldn't have you because I had you? Not only did they take you from me, they took me away from everything forever, just to spite you and get to you."

Rage cracked her knuckles. Strange gave a slow smile. "Okay"  
Zero nodded. "And because of that person you lost everything, your chance to see your mother, to be with me or ever see me again, to ever be happy, everything just taken away from you in the blink of an eye by someone!"

They're faces shadowed and became darker. "Keep it up." Whispered Strange.

"And not only that, but because you went on the mission and fullfilled it, now only were you left alone with no one, but your friends abandoned you because of your powers and the whole world feared you, no one loves you everyone hates you, because you finished the ritual you also lived forever and couldn't die, you could never find peace, you're doomed to live and suffer forever, all because of one person you can't kill for revenge!"

They cried out in anger. Strange smiled as a new emotion appeared before her. She had a torn grey cloke with what looked like blood spots on it. She also had grey eyes with red flaking them. "Yay!" Happy ran to Zero and gave him a huge hug.  
Zero nodded but didn't hug back.."I hope that never happens"  
"Me to..." Said Pureness. Tugging Happy from him with little effort. "Ah! Oh, Pureness...I thought you were a ghost." Happy said.

Zero shook his head. "It's been fun all of you, but I'd like to get back to Earth with me and Raven"  
Pureness nodded and whispered to Strange. She smiled, "Hey, I found tarrot cards!" They looked up and walked over to her. She pointed at a card box, Timid lifted it and opened up, they were sucked inside. Strange turned to Zero. "Strange huh? Well, see you soon..." She grabbed Pureness and phased into Raven's chakra.

Zero nodded, and soon the darkness faded and they back in the hallway of Titans Tower, year 2278.  
Raven woke up, grabbing her head. "Woah"  
Zero helped Raven up to her feet and held her close. "You alright"  
"Define alright...emotions escaping and multiplying? Yeah, I'm just fine..." Raven leaned on Zero.  
Zero smirked, glad Raven had her witty sense of humor once again. "C'mon let's get out of here." 

Read and Review!  
Press the pretty button or Tim Burton will eat you're soul... 


	24. Stress and Hate

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

With that, Zero opened up a time portal and Raven and him stepped into, coming out in a dark forest, the sky was cloudy and gloomy, there was some mist or fog throughout the woods, and the trees were twisted and sad looking like weeping willow trees, and off in the distance was a dark castle, romanian almost.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful"  
"I thought you'd like it, we're in the Netherlands of Europe right now, some forest not near any towns"  
Raven heard flutterying and looked up. Ravens, crows, and bats flew away from a dead tree. She smiled and stretched. "Did my emotions give you a hard time? What happned"  
Zero sat down on a dead tree that had fallen over sometime during a storm, he then explained everything that went on to Raven, in good detail. Everything around them gave good atmosphere, being in this location just felt so melancholy.

"Did Rage and Hatred set you off"  
"Yeah, at least once"  
"Sorry...well, now I'm going to be strange, dark, and evil...whata combination...my strange goes with my creepyness"  
"You're not creepy...You're beautiful"  
Raven leaned on his shoulder.

Zero simply wrapped an arm around Raven and brought her closer to him. "I hope Ildon gives me the location of Murond soon." Raven nodded. "I just want this to be over"  
"Yeah, me too...but at the same time, I'm enjoying being with you and protecting you"  
"I don't want you to protect me...I don't want to have to be protected..." Raven closed her eyes. 

'Let us out NOW Strange!' Growled Hatred. Raven sighed.  
"I see your emotions are getting restless. It's okay Raven it'll be over soon enough, but I'll always protect you even if you don't need to be."

'I'll collect you're head if you don't let me out of this damn box!' Shouted Evil. Raven's eyes glowed red and the tree from beneith them was launched into a rock. "No..." Raven closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

Zero simply blinked as he was now standing since the tree flew out from under him, he then held Raven close and rubbed her back. "It's okay, anything I can do to help"  
"I'm not sure...can you"  
Zero made a face and scratched his chin. "I don't know either..it seems like it's getting alot worse"  
Raven nodded. "Strange and Pureness aren't even emotions and they set my powers off..."

"I see...great." Zero rubbed the back of his head and looked up to the grey sky.  
"Oh yes, happy day..." Raven gripped her cloak tighter around her.  
Zero looked down at Raven and sighed a little. "This quest just got a whole lot harder"  
"Sorry"  
"It's okay, I didn't want you to see her though"  
"I guess I shouldn't have stopped you from going out the door...but my emotions would have done that anyway"  
"Well that can't be helped now." Zero kneeled down infront of Raven and placed a hand on her cheek, giving her a small smile to try and comfort her.

It started to rain hard. Raven looked up at him, smiled, and hugged him.  
Zero of course hugged her back tightly, kissing her cheek. "It'll be okay, I'll see to it myself" Zero then looked up at the rain as it wettened his hair, making his bangs fall over his eyes.  
"Your going to die and I'll be a teenage mother with a fatherless child. It won't be okay..." She hugged him and held him as though her life depended on it.

Zero blinked and rubbed her back, holding her close as rain fell all around them and on them. The skies grew very cloudy and dark, and the light disappeared, as the trees seemed to loom over them. "That is just one possible outcome, it could be different, especially if now we both know.."

"I hope so..." 'Guess what I did Raven...I toyed with Zero's heart, and soon he will break your's, heh...' Whispered Hate. "No way"  
"Zero blinked. "No way what?" He asked.  
"N-nothing"  
"Alright then." 

Zero held her as they both got wet but made his wings bigger and raised them above the two, acting as an umbrella or shelter. His two massive wings sheltered them from the rain and kept them warm. "Well, on the bright side, we can be safer about what we do...I'll be much more careful since I know it's possible I might die along the way, and..I guess we'll be sure not to make love on the way either"  
"And if we do, don't die on me..."

Zero looked into Ravens eyes, they were sincere and feightened. "..I didn't know you'd be willing to, but we'll try not to heh...and of course, I won't die on you...I might lose an arm or something but I won't die." He smiled warmly.

"Well, things just happen, and I never want to lose you...your all I have..." She whispered.  
Zero closed his eyes and held Raven against him once more. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be in two places...in your arms.." He then moves a hand to Ravens chest and places his hand over he heart. "and right here"  
"Forever..." She stroked his wings.

"That's right...forever, no matter what. No one can take me away from you truly"  
"I won't let them..." Her eyes flashed black. She gasped.  
Zero brought Raven closer and lifted her chin up so she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. He then closed them, moving forward and kissing her softly.  
Raven kissed him back. 'It's only a matter of time Raven...he'll break you too.' Whispered Hate.

Zero broke the kiss after a moment of passion and places his cheek against Ravens pale one. "I love you.." he said softly.  
"I love you too..." She whispered. 'No he doesn't...' Whispered Hate.

Zero kissed Raven's neck and continued to hold her close. If you two are done with your...tender moment, I have an update. Zero suprisedly opened his wings and looked to his right to see Ildon standing there, the rain actually dropping away from him so he kept dry.

Raven just sat there. 'He'll break you're heart...he'll break our heart...' Hissed Hate. 'Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control...' Raven repeated in her head. 'I love him...' 'But does he love you?' Asked Rage, joining in. 'Yes...'

Zero stood up and brought Raven with him, still holding her. "What's up Ildon?" Hmph, now you're serious about business? Anyway, I found three possible locations that Murond could be, mainly because they're heavily guarded by Nothing and many seem to gather in those three places. It's dangerous but it would be wise to check out each one and see if one really is Murond. Leave when you're ready.

Raven looked at Ildon's stoney face. 'He's so lucky to have controle'  
Ildons eyes shifted over to Raven and he gave her an emotionless, deadpan look, yet perked a brow. What is it? He said in his monotone voice. Zero was busy trying to feel where the three locations were since he could sense the Nothing.

"Nothing..." 'Just the fact that I have the urge to hurt something really bad...' She gripped her arm and dug her nails into her skin, drawing blood and relieving tension.

Ildon lowered his slender green eyebrow and looked to Zero. She's obviously having a hard time right now Zero, can't you tell? Do something about it. Zero then blinked and looked to Raven, noticing the blood. "Hey, what are you doing...Raven..."

Raven looked down at her arm. Her eyes widned. "Uh"  
Zero took her tightly gripped hand off of her arm and looked at the wounds. He then placed his hand on her arm and began healing it with his powers. "..This is worse than I thought.." ..Obviously something happened while I was away, you're not doing your job at a satisfactory rate Zero.  
"It was my fault...don't be mad at him Ildon..."

I don't get mad, I get annoyed.. Zero waved Ildon off and finished healing Ravens arm. "It's getting tough isn't it? Those negative emotions are causing trouble huh"  
"Yeah..."

Zero nodded and kissed her cheek before looking to Ildon for an answer of some kind. It's simple, make sure she doesn't get angry or upset and re-assure her of any doubts she has. With that Ildon told Zero the three locations and turned away from the two, vanishing into shadow as he was gone a moment later.

"He's blunt..." Stated Raven.  
"Yeah, he's been that way as long as I can remember him, always to the point.." Zero smirked but then sighed and remembers alot of times in the past. "I think it's cause he can't feel, or maybe...he just doesn't want to"  
"Lucky..."

"I don't know about that...I'm glad I can feel..." He looked down at her.  
"I am to, but sometimes I wish I couldn't"  
Zero blinked and his eyes widened as he pointed in the direction Ildon disappered. "You want to be like THAT?"

"Not exactly...tree's are a little too emotionless for me..." She smiled.  
He smirked back and messed up her hair playfully. "Anyway, the three places are quite far from each other"  
"Which to first"  
Zero shrugged and looked to her. "I dunno.."

'Because he's plotting how to break our hearts...' Hissed Hate. 'No he's not!' Another tree fell. "Oops..."

Zero sweat dropped anime style and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, one is on Earth, one is on a planet called Shrike, the other is in a world known as the phantom realm"  
"Which seems safer at the moment?" Raven looked at her other arm.  
"The Earth one of course, it's in Africa"  
"Well, I'll stick out...well, even more so..."

"No kidding, I'm suprised the Nothing haven't found us yet, it'll be dangerous no matter where we go honestly.." Zero thought for a moment on the exact location of the place in Africa.

"Alright, found it, it's in the middle of nowhere. You ready, or do you want to rest more"  
"Whatever you think we should do"  
"Let's go for it, the faster we get one out of the way the faster this will be over, and who knows, maybe we'll get it on the first try"  
Raven nodded.

With that Zero opened up a portal and stepped through, taking Ravens hand and having her go with him. On the other side of the protal was a lush rainforest, hopefully Murond would be nearbye.

Read and Review!  
Or you shall bow to me! 


	25. The Wrong Temple

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

Zero had a very serious look on his face, he kneeld down behind some bushes as the portal closed behind them and pulled Raven down with him. "They're everywhere"  
"Great..." 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos,...'

Zero was right, though it was hard to see them, it looked like a bunch of shadows were moving around, blurry outlines of the various kinds of Nothing moved about all around them, through the trees, in the air, on the ground, etc.

'How will he kill them all? He'd better let me help this time'  
"Alright here's the plan, when I give the word...we run like hell through the forest to the location where the temple is suppose to be"  
Raven smiled. "Got it"  
'Jee, isn't he the bravest...' Said Brave sarcastically.

Zero gave the singal and stood up, still holding Raven's hand he pulled her with him as they bath ran through the forest, suprising the Nothings. Zero and Raven ran past them as they gave chase, and soon they came to a large clearing where ruins of an old temple rested.  
Raven's emotions were frantic. 'Don't lose control, don't lose control'  
Zero ran with Raven up the steps to the large doors of the temple and he looked closely at them.

"What now"  
Zero sighed. "Okay, it isn't the right Temple.." He smiled apologetically and opened the doors, pulling Raven inside and shutting and sealing the doors behind them. "Alright, that'll hold them for a while while we get away"  
"Now where"  
"To Shrike I suppose, but let's take a break for a sec.." Zero then sat down and leaned against the temple walls, the Nothings banging on the temple doors but not being able to get in.

Raven sat down and closed her eyes. 'See Hate? He loves us.' 'That's what you think...you know that toying with someone's heart always ends us up with a broken heart...' 'Why did you do that!' 'He made me mad...'

Zero leaned on Raven a little with his eyes closed but a smile on his face.  
Raven opened her eyes and looked at her once again injured arm. 'Damnit!' She hid it under her cloak.

Zero didn't know she was hurting again, he was resting a little, staying closer to Raven and leaning on her a little, he even grabbed her hand and held it in his. Raven winced and re-covered her arm again.  
Zero opened one eye at her. "You okay"  
"Yeah, why do you ask...heh"  
"...No reason, I just like to make sure since you're the most important thing to me.." He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Raven sighed. 'Great, now I'm hurting myself again'  
Zero began breathing a little lighter and softer, he wrapped one of his wings around Raven.  
Raven leaned on his shoulder.  
A few minutes passed before Zero opened his eyes and yawned, he figured he was a little tired. He then looked down at Raven.  
Raven was twisting her cloak with her good arm.

"Raven, what's wrong? You don't look that well"  
"I'm fine..." Raven said still looking down.  
"If you're sure..." He said worriedly.  
Raven twirled her cloak slower.  
Zero stood up suddenly and stretched. "We should probably go soon"  
"Yeah..." She got up.

Zero began trying to find a direct portal route to the location in Shrike.  
Raven huddled in her cloak, trying to stop her blood from showing.  
"Alright found it, let's go." After this he opened a portal and stepped in it, waiting for Raven. On the other side of the portal was an underground temple, quite dark and huge.  
Raven stepped through.  
Looking around, Zero saw more Nothing in the area. "Alright, time to find the doors"  
Raven nodded, stepping up beside him.

With that, Zero walked down the dark pathways of the ruins, in search of the doors to the underground temple. Along the way, they ran into a Nothing or two, but it was quickly dispatched by Zero with his sword.  
'He's good...' 'For now...' 'Shut up Hate'  
Eventually they came across the doors and Zero looked closely at them. "It figures...these aren't the right ones either...then that means the real Murond must be in the most dangerous place out of the three..."

"Great"  
"Yeah...perfect.." With that Zero opened the doors anyway and stepped inside, he waited for Raven to enter too and shut and sealed the doors behind them, it looks like they'd take another short break before going on.  
Raven sat back down.  
Zero looked down at Raven and then leaned against the wall next to her, still standing. "It's the Phantom Realm of Shuzer, so it won't be easy at all"  
"I didn't think it would be..." She looked back down and took her nails out of her arm again. 'Damnit!'

Zero slid down the wall he was leaning against and sat next to Raven again, looking at her. "Hey Raven, you got something on your cloak." He said, moving his hand over to the dark wet spot on her blue cloak.

Raven jerked back.  
Zero blinked but then his eyes widened. "It's blood isn't it.." "N-y-yes..." She turned away.  
Zero pulled her cloak open and looked at both of her arms bleeding with deep wounds. He then placed his both his hands on both of Ravens cheeks and looked into her eyes as his own eyes began watering slightly.

"..You're hurting yourself"  
"I didn't mean to..." She looked into his eyes.  
"I see...we'll find a way to stop this, it'll all be resolved when we get to Muron Temple"  
"I-I'm sorry"  
"It's okay Raven, I know how hard it is for you." He gives her a re-assuring smile before kissing her on the lips softly and holding her close to him, being careful of her wounds.  
Raven hugged him softly. 'It's only a matter of time Raven...now he thinks your crazy...'

"I think we should stay here a while until it's a better time to leave." After saying this he lets her go and begins healing her arm wounds.  
"Okay"  
Zero nodded and once he was done healing her he brushed his fingers through her hair.  
Raven looked at her arms. 'I'm so stupid'  
"No you're not, you're not stupid at all"  
Raven looked up. "Did you just read my mind?"

Zero, blinked and looked nervous. "No...uh...you said that out loud"  
Hits her head. "I'm losing my mind..."

Zero had a sigh of relief in the back of his mind, he didn't want Raven knowing her was reading her thoughts and observing what she was thinking and what her emotions were saying too. It was bad of him to dive into her mind like that, and when she called herself stupid it appeared he slipped and said something to her..

Read and Review !  
I'll spare you're life...bats eyelashes 


	26. The Temple of Muron

Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, Jameson owns Zero, and I own half the plot.  
Enjoy!

'He hates you, you know...' 'No.' 'Oh yes he does and soon you to will know how much he hates you...'

It made Zero angry that her emotions kept feeding her negative thoughts that weren't true, but to stay safe Zero couldn't say anything about it without letting Raven know he was prying. With that Zero leaned back against the wall across from Raven, facing her.  
'But the heart thing works on anyone and anything and if Hate really did it then it is only a matter of time...' 

'See...' 'Shut up..' 'Never...' 'Ah! Damnit! My arm! Stop it Rage!' 'Heh'  
Zero noticed Raven dug her nails into her arm again and sighed. Healing it once more.  
Raven looked up. "I-I'm not doing it! Well, I am...but I'm not...ugh..."

"I know Raven...It's okay though." After he healed her arm he laid back down, he was feeling tired for some reason, and a bit strange.  
"Are you okay? You look different"  
"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired for some reason..." He then closed his eyes.  
"Oh..." Raven moved the hair out of his eyes and went into her mind to talk to hate and free the others from the card box.

Zero began to breathe lightly, as if he was falling asleep.  
Raven opened the box and watched the others spill out. "Hate! Come here now! You too Rage!" 'Oooh's' were heard from the other emotions.

Zero Yawned and opened his eyes to see Raven meditating or something. He didn't give it much though and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yes..?" They said. Raven put them in the card box.  
Zero sat up and and stretched his wings outward. Looking at Raven and smiling to himself, she was beautiful indeed.

Knowledge came up to Raven. "What is it Knowledge?" "Zero's hiding something, I'm not sure what right now, but I'll find out." "That's nice." She came back to reality and looked at Zero who was stairing at her. "Uh..."

Zero snapped out of his trance and smiled at Raven. "Doing a little meditation"  
Raven smiled. "Kinda"  
"Heh, okay then." Was all he said as he looked at the sealed doors, feeling all the Nothings outside of them.

"Shouldn't we be going"  
Zero nodded. "Right." With that he stood up and lent out a hand to help Raven up, just to be polite.  
Raven took his hand and stood up.

Zero looked to some empty space in the room they were in and opened another portal, stepping inside of it he waits untill Raven follows before closing it behind them.  
Raven stepped in after him, looking around.

The Phantom realm was quite odd and hard to describe, everything looked extremely blurry and wavy, every image was abstract and looked like it had a copy ghost image of itself floating around it. Also, it was impossible to tell what was ground, what was ceiling, or even what any direction was. Keeping your eyes open only made things that much harder, the illusions were incredibly confusing. It was like being stuck in a void.

Raven grabbed Zero's shoulder to steady herself.  
"Yeah, sorry. Should have mentioned what this place was like, notice how even though you're standing still it feels like the whole world around you is moving around randomly?" After saying this he looked around for a way to go. Either he could see through this illusion or he'd been here before and was used to how things looked, able to tell what was what and which direction was up and down.

Raven put one hand over her mouth and kept the other on Zero's arm. "I think I do now"  
"Just wait, your eyes will adjust eventually, just concentrate hard and clear your mind, don't let the illusions of the phantom realm fool you. If anyone can see past it, I know you can. Everything will become clear if you try hard.."

Raven closed her eyes and focused on the reality of things. She opened her eyes and let go of Zero's arm. "Oh, okay"  
"Yeah, even though everything is actually weird and distorted, with the illusions gones it's actually manageble, heh." After this Zero stepped forward and began walking around, though it was still like everything stretched on forever.  
Raven followed him.

Zero had a worried look on his face as they walked and occasionally he looked around.  
Raven turned around, it all looked different.  
"...Where are they?.." He said quietly to himself, looking around.  
Raven looked to the side and saw something move. "Uh..."

Zero looked and saw a small creature come out of hiding, it looked like a large catarpillar. "Oh, one of those. Those are normal creatures of the phantom realm"  
"Okay"  
"Yeah, they're harmless and actually kind of friendly." He then continued walking as the little catarpillar-like creature wiggled around and moved along the ground.  
"Kinda' like Starfire then..."

Zero stopped at a high up ledge, and below there was a massive cavern below, the whole thing was bigger than 10 football fields combined, and at the very end stood the large white temple in it's glory.  
"Is that it"  
"Looks like it, that large temple is Muron, but we have alot ground to cover to get to it, look at all those building ruins. I figure this is all older than Jesus Christ." Zero looked around below. "But where are all the Nothings?.."

"Hiding, prowling, who knows"  
"Perhaps but I don't like it, we should be careful. Oh and hey, that's Murond right there and we never made love, we're already changing what was suppose to happen, heh." Zero smirked and hopped off the ledge and slowly glided down to the ground below.  
"Yay, no one dies...I hope..." She followed him.

As they walked, the ruins were somewhat beautiful yet somewhat saddening, a lost civilization, an empire that was destroyed. Zero looked ahed to the temple in the distance. "It'll be a bit of a walk but it isn't too far off, after all I sense no Nothings"  
"What if you can't sense them here"  
"Then I could still see them and I don't see any." Zero smirked wider and continued walking down the old broken stone path.

"But something doesn't feel right...and even Ildon said they were here"  
"Yeah, I know...but why aren't they attacking yet"  
"Maybe their waiting until we get there"  
"Good point..." With that, Zero took flight and began flying towards the temple instead of walking.  
Raven levitated after him.  
Without any trouble Zero landed on the base of the steps up to the large Temple doors and waited for Raven.

Raven landed. "What now"  
Zero smiled. "We go up to the doors, go inside and begin." With that he began walking up the steps.  
Raven followed him. 'It seems all to easy'  
"Yeah, seems is the key word." They both reached the top and Zero smiled at Raven, opening the large doors and looking inside.  
"You are reading my mind...!"

Zero cringed and turned to face Raven, rubbing the back of his head. "eheh"  
"But why? How much do you know"  
"Well..I.." Zero would continue...if a large stinger hadn't shot out from inside the temple and pierced his abdomen, a giant scorpion-like Nothing came out of the temple. And just as it did, all of the Nothings came out of hiding and began swarming towards the temple.  
Raven took the stinger out from Zero.

Zero pushed the scorpion down the stairs as the Nothings came from all direction towards the stairs. "How the hell...how'd that get in the temple?...Oh no..shit, the seal broke because we took so long..!" With that Zero took Raven's hand and ran up to the temple, looking to see if there were any more Nothings inside. 

When he saw there weren't, he pushed Raven inside the temple and once the temple felt Ravens presence it's doors began closing to seal her in. Zero stood there with a smile outside the doorway, blood running down his lips and chin. 

"I can't let them get inside the temple after you, I'll hold em off." The doors continued to clore and before they completely closed Zero said, "I love you..." With that the doors shut and sealed.  
"Please don't die Zero...I love you too..."

Zero took out his large sword and looked at the swarm of nothings all charging towards him. Zero smirked, "Alright, whose first...no need to shove in line..." Zero then charged forward and began taking out Nothings left and right.

Raven went up on the alter, folded her legs and began to chant her mantra. A wave of energy ran through her veins.

Read and Review!  
Sporks will sever you're head if you don't! 


	27. Note

**Dear Readers:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated Zero or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_R.Z._


End file.
